Digimon Fusion Movie: Mutalior's Vengeance Redux
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of Cooler's Revenge and Our War Game. Following Burizalor's defeat, Tai and Agumon return home for a day to visit Kari and friends. Everything goes well until Mutalior, Burizalor's father, attacks with his men and unleashes Diaboromon.
1. Mutalior Approaches

**A/N:** First off, good Labor Day to those in the US!

Welcome to the first of a hopeful series of movie fics based on the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ universe. The first movie fic I've decided to run with is a 'redux' of _Mutalior's Vengeance_, the fic adaptation of _Cooler's Revenge_ and _Our War Game_. Here's the low down: this movie fic wasn't supposed to go first. I was originally intending to release _Daimaomon's Conquest_ (the _Dead Zone_ adaptation). I do have the first chapter for that story done, but I thought why not jump to the first fic featuring Ascendants.

So, here we are. _Mutalior's Vengeance Redux_ is a go. This version will have slight alterations from the original one, which you can still find on my page. This story will be somewhat 'Kaified' to fit with the theme of my ongoing Digimon fic. Let's see how well this goes. If I get enough feedback, I'll consider doing more of these.

Anyway, let's begin!

xxxxx

**(Cue Drowning Pool - **_**Reminded**_**)**

"_**BURIZALOR!**_" The young man roared out for all, including the creature, to hear.

The shadowy figure within the hovercraft points his finger, glaring intently at the teen.

"It's over you murderous monster! It all comes down to this... my fate, this world's fate, and our successors' fates! Oh yes, and yours too, Burizalor," the young warrior wore a proud warrior's smile. In an instant, he forged a Ki ball in his right hand and hurled it toward the sinister being.

"_**DIE, BURIZALOR! THIS ONE IS FOR MY FRIENDS!**_"

The energy blast hurtled toward the hovercraft, homing within the being's range.

However, the creature laughed maniacally as a massive sphere expanded at the tip of his finger. The sphere grew into a gargantuan, expanding outward as it became larger than himself. As it expanded, it easily absorbed the teen's Ki blast.

"_**NO! IT... IT CAN'T BE?!**_"

The being, identified as Burizalor, tossed the 'Ball of Death' toward not just the boy but at his own fleet of soldiers.

The teen roared out with intensity, his own life replayed through his mind. "_**AUUUUUUGH!**_"

_My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you. Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors. Burizalor must die. My time has passed. I… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged. We… we will be avenged!_

With that, the teen was thrown back and buckled under the tremendous pressure exuding from the 'Ball of Death.' His body armor and clothing disintegrated from the scorching heat of the sphere. Following his clothing, the young warrior's body was engulfed by the blast. His body buckled while breaking down into data fragments.

The sphere quickly slammed into the Digital World. The planet started cracking and transformed into a massive ball of magma. After that, it exploded as if it were a ticking time bomb. All that was left was a large flash of light.

_**BOOM!**_

The sinister monster witnessed the apocalyptic event and laughed upon at his accomplishment.

xxxxx

Not too far off from the Northern Digital World's imminent destruction, a spaceship similar to Burizalor's floated in a stationary position getting the second best view.

Inside, a group of mercenaries viewed the whole planetary destruction on a large screen monitor. The other monitors switched to Taito dying within the explosion and to a view of the Digital Knight base's decimation. The mercenaries observing the events were three alien types, each wearing armored military gear and sported scouter-devices on their faces

The first of the three men was green-skinned mutant with a vaguely 'Hulk-like' appearance with long, black hair and wearing a helmet coupled with his battle armor. The second resembled a brown humanoid amphibian-like alien, who also wore battle armor. The third was cyan-skinned humanoid with short blonde hair. Which stuck out at the right, and wore a purple body suit with the armor embellished against it.

"Hah, look at that boys! The Digital Knight Empire has been laid to waste!" laughed the boastful green mutant. "Taito's going down with the whole planet!"

"Nice observation, Borga," the blue-skinned humanoid remarked, making a quip to his colleague's 'sharp observation.' "Burizalor is sure enjoying this. He's been a long time to destroy the whole lot of the Knights." He said with a thick accent sounding almost French-like. "The Digital Knights are history... hmmm?" He immediately picked up on objecting shooting away from the planet. "Hey, Rezor!" He called out to the brown-skinned humanoid, diverting his attention to another monitor showing an escaping Mekanorimon. "Zoom in on that object and magnify it!"

The amphibian alien called out. "I'm on it, Salzer!" He then magnified closely on the Mekanorimon and identified the pilot. He pulled up a close-up shot of Gennai. "It seems Gennai's commandeered one of the Mekanorimons and is fleeing!"

"Grrr, that no for nothing coward's running with his tail tucked between this legs!" Borga bellowed.

"Yes, and I see the reports were true of him escaping with some special Digieggs," Rezor replied.

Salzer scoffed with annoyance. "Where does he think he's going with those Digieggs?"

"It seems he's heading for a Digital World in the Eastern Galaxy!" confirmed Rezor.

"I say we chase him down! We can easily tear that puny Knight!" The green-skinned brute growled, punching a fist into his right palm.

"Let's intercept his course!" said Rezor.

Standing up from his chair, Salzer nodded. "Right, let's pursue!"

"Delay that order," came a low voice with an authoritative tone, causing the three soldiers to withdraw and hold their ground.

"SIRE!" Borga and Rezor called out.

The trio quickly knelt down and bowed when someone aboard a floating hovercraft came toward them. Inside the hovering vehicle was a cold and calculating figure with a sinister vibe, which rivaled Burizalor's own evil aura. A long purple tail was seen sticking out of the left side. The figurehead kept his face concealed behind darkness as he floated over near his men.

Salzer tried speaking up. "But, sir, he's getting away."

"Burizalor is in charge of this quadrant. Let him clean up this own mess," the villainous figurehead muttered sternly and coldly. His red eyes pierced the monitor showing Burizalor laughing at the exploding planet. "We're behind schedule and need to conquer seven planets by the end of the day. I'm not going to sit back and let my son overtake the lead. Besides, Gennai is no threat to us and neither are the Digieggs he's carrying. So as long as the Crests of out of their reach, they'll never reach their full potential." He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "My empire and my son's have already conquered all of the Northern Sector." Upon seeing the image of Burizalor's sadistically happy demeanor, he scoffed again. "He's blinded by his own foolish and arrogant pride. Oh well. Matters not as long as he's annihilated the Digital Knight Council and the Northern Digital World. I say mission accomplished, but this is not the end of our race to universal domination."

The hovercraft unit turned face around and the villain was revealed. The sinister creature slightly resembled Burizalor's final form, but there was an obvious outward appearance. He had a much larger frame build than Burizalor's smaller frame. On top of that, the alien was taller. His skin was a complete reverse of the purple and white schemes that made up Burizalor's figure. His head was encased in a white chitin-like armor coupled with a dark purple ball embellished at the center most. His purple skin was protected with white chitin armor covering his shoulders, pecs, and around his back. Underneath his eyes were red stripes that horizontally went down his cheeks. The shape of his eyes were slanted like his brother's. Also like his brother, he wore something akin to black lipstick, which likely is part of his skin.

"You have much to learn, Burizalor. I, Lord Mutalio, has spoken," the evil alien talked of Burizalor in a demeaning way. "Rezor, we're departing this sector."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, the spaceship soared through endless space and avoided getting caught by the reoccurring explosions following the planet's destruction. The North Digital Realm blew up in grand fashion and when it was all over only planetary debris was left.

The Digital Knight Council was no more. Gennai was the only remnant of the obsolete council. On his course toward the Eastern Digital World, he prepared to lay the foundations for a new group of Digiheroes.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OP theme **_**Butterfly**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Mutalior's Vengeance**_

_**Act I: The Return of Tai! Mutalior Approaches!**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Odaiba District/March 25, 2000/2:25 PM**_

Eight months have passed since the last Digimon adventure. Tensions have eased down quite a bit and no Digimon have attempted to cross over. All gateways to the Digital World were closed by the freed Sovereigns. Since the fallout of the Spira battle, the tyrant, Burizalor, was conquered by the legendary Ascendant, Omega X, the perfect merger between Tai and Agumon. Then after Apocalymon was beaten, Tai and Agumon disappeared when Planet Spira detonated. His friends and even family feared the worst for these two, but concerns were soon suppressed when it was revealed Tai and Agumon survived the explosion. They were now in the care and watchful eye of Huanglongmon. Training under the golden Sovereign, Tai and Agumon have managed to get a grip over controlling their Ascendant form. Learning these two survived, the Digi-Destined, especially Kari, were relieved their friends survived certain demise.

With the icy tyrant gone, the masked watcher, X, confirmed that the Buriza Empire were seeing a sudden shift in power. Reorganizations and dissensions mounted since no word has gotten out about Burizalor's recovery until LadyMyotismon recovered him. With Burizalor healing, Mutalior took this opportunity to seize control. With his trusted sources, he was quickly able to learn of the Ascendant's identity.

The collision course between Mutalior and Ascendant was soon imminent.

xxxxx

_**Mansfield Apartment Complex/Izumi Residence/2:45 PM**_

Lounging and staring into his computer screen, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi surfed the Internet monitoring the Digital World. Suddenly, he caught glimpse of his e-mail box on the far left hand corner of the screen.

"Huh? An e-mail message?" Izzy wondered as he clicked on the icon mail box. "I wonder if Gennai sent me another silly puzzle to solve."

"What's going on, Izzy?" chimed Tentomon, who landed next to his partner.

"Won't know until I read..." And as soon as Izzy scanned the message he nearly spat out his cola and did a double take. "NO WAY!" The boy nearly jumped right out of his seat and bumped his head against the back of his seat. He rescanned the email message and realized it came from Azulongmon. "This is from Azulongmon!"

Tentomon nearly bumped in. "Let me see, Izzy! Huh?" Even the insect did his own double take and freaked out. "You mean... _they're_ coming back?!"

"We need to tell the others, Tentomon. They're gonna flip when we tell them. "It says..."

xxxxx

_**Izzy,**_

_**Tai and Agumon are returning for a day in the Digital World. However, depending any further discussions, Huanglongmon has only granted him this one day and is required to resume training. This your chance to greet your old friend and make sure you tell the other Digi-Destined this wonderful news.**_

_**- Azulongmon**_

xxxxx

"Izzy, my boy, what are we waiting for?"

The Bearer of Knowledge replied with earnest. "Kari must be the first to know. I'm going to contact her and then Sora. Then, everyone else."

"Um, isn't Mimi and her family vacationing out?" Tentomon reminded him. "And I heard Joe was taking an exam."

Izzy sighed. "What about Matt and TK?"

"Well, Matt has been pretty distant from our group ever since Azulongmon told us Tai would stay training. Haven't you come into contact with him?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't. I had hoped he would join us, but what can I do? Well, at least, I can convince TK to come."

"That would be best, Izzy," Tentomon agreed.

After printing the message out, Izzy picked up his backpack. He placed his laptop inside and carried it along.

"Hey, I better take this as show of proof."

"Should we tell anyone else?"

"Well, Tai's parents obviously, but we need to hurry and get our friends to the Digiworld."

"Hey, I fixed it for the past few days," Izzy snorted. "Besides, I've had too much time on my hands to even bother with it."

Rushing out the door, he stormed out with Tentomon tagging behind him.

"Slow down, Izzy! Wait!"

_About time we'll see you again, Tai and Agumon. Even if it's just for a day...! _Izzy thought with a smile as he closed the apartment door behind him.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/No. 1306/2:57 PM**_

Stepping inside her room was a small, cute girl with short, brown hair, who wore a set of accessories: including a pink dress, white socks and brown shoes. This was Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, the younger sister of Taichi.

The child returned from attending a birthday party for her friend and she climbed up to lay back on her bed. Letting out a deep sigh, Kari felt relaxed.

"What a party! I knew she'd like that pink Power Ranger," the girl smiled as she looked down the bed. "And how was your day, Gatomon?"

"Just fine… I just took myself a long catnap while waiting for you," a white cat with large gloves yawned, sleeping on the vacant bed once used by Tai. "How was the party?"

"Great. I was involved in a magician act," Kari sat up while brushing her hair.

"Neat, You might to tell me all about it," Gatomon smirked.

The girl jumped off her bed and headed out of her room. "I'm going to see if anyone sent me e-mails on dad's computer."

As Kari walked out, she stepped inside her father's workroom and hopped on the chair. She grabbed the mouse and clicked on the 'Internet' icon to gain access. She quickly entered her e-mail password screen. Gatomon stumbled into the office and saw Kari checking her emails.

"You've been checking to see whether Azulongmon can provide you updates on Tai, huh?" Gatomon asked her curiously.

Nodding, Kari answered with optimism. "Yeah… I really do miss, my brother. I just wish he would at least see us for even a day." While scanning over her messages, she stumbled on one unread message and her heart skipped a beat. Her mouth and eyes gaped as she instinctively clicked on the message. "OH MY GOSH!"

Gatomon quickly raced over to Kari and hopped on her lap. "What happened? What does it say?" She read the message as she, too, became elated. "Kari! This is great news!"

Kari couldn't believe it. She beamed when reading the message again as her hopeful wishes became reality. She logged out of her e-mail screen and stormed back to her room with Gatomon.

"Heh, you're sure motivated! But, hey, it's your brother!" Gatomon said.

"It's too bad mom and dad are out today," sighed Kari as she pulled out the clothes she wore in her last adventure: the yellow shirt, pink shorts, and the tennis shoes. "They would be happy, too! And besides, we haven't seen him for eight months! How can I not be excited?! Agumon, too! I miss them!"

Gatomon smiled at Kari's own enthusiasm. "No kidding. I wonder how strong they've gotten since they started training with Huanglongmon. I mean, Omega X must be a bigger badass than before."

"I know..." Kari smiled as she reflected back to the few glimpses of Omega X she remembered. She also sensed the great power exuding from the Ascendant. She and her Crest of Light had seemingly become drawn to Omega X and his power. _I wonder how it feels to have power like Omega X. Brother, you and Agumon were so strong... I couldn't even tell whether..._

"Kari? The door bell just rang!" The feline interjected as she and Kari headed over to the front door.

The girl opened the door as to her surprise came Izzy and Tentomon. She let them in and faced them with an elated look.

"Izzy! You're not going to believe-!"

The Bearer of Knowledge smirked. "So, you know?" He handed the printed message, which was the exact same one she got. "You excited?"

"You have no idea, Izzy!" Kari beamed as she handed him the paper. "I wonder if X knows this."

Tentomon added. "More than likely he knows. Knowing him and his friends already are establishing a drop-off area for us to see Tai and Agumon."

"Izzy..."

"What is it, Kari? Are you okay?"

"How are we going to enter the Digiworld with all those gates closed?"

"Oh, that's easy. I've just recently learned that X, Gennai, and Azulongmon can allow us to access to the Digital World for emergencies. In this case, this isn't a real emergency. It's Tai and Agumon coming back for one day to a reunion," Izzy explained to the younger Kamiya child. "Gennai told me that we can use our Digivices to enter and he's chosen the one gate for us to use."

The Bearer of Light beamed again. "Ok! Then, what are we waiting?"

"The chosen gate we need to use is your family's computer."

"Oh, then, it's right down the hall," Kari pointed down across the hallway and into her father's office. "My parents aren't home and won't be back until tonight. They're at an all-day high school reunion event."

When hearing this, Izzy knew this worked out better than he originally planned.

"With luck, I have time to call up the other Digi-Destined. Well, not all of them I'm afraid."

"Why not?"

"We can't call Joe since he's in an exam right now. By the time we're in the Digiworld, he should be done and we can contact him. Mimi is out of the country with her family."

"Oh, that's right! I got a postcard from Mimi!" Kari recalled receiving a letter from Mimi a few days ago. She hurried over and returned back with the postcard. She handed it to Izzy. "She often keeps in touch with me."

"That's a surprise. Just you?" Izzy scanned the postcard as he sweatdropped reading it.

"She really goes out of her way to cheer me up sending me postcards. She and her family are just visiting Hawaii."

"Oh, Mimi," Izzy shook his head and sighed. "That just leaves TK and Sora. I'll contact them by their homes. Sora, I think, borrows her mother's cell."

"Right, let's get this over with," the brown-haired girl nodded as she led them into the living room.

Izzy walked over to a table and used the Kamiya's home phone. He dialed the number to the Takenouchi residence. "Sora, please be home…"

xxxxx

_**Kazuya Apartments/Takenouchi Residence/3:02 PM**_

Leaving her kitchen, Mrs. Toshiko Takenouchi picked the phone up and answered. "Hello, Takenouchi residence." She recognized Izzy on the other line. "Oh, hello, Izzy."

"_Good day, Mrs. Takenouchi. I need to ask you if Sora is home._"

"I'm sorry, but she stepped out for a while. I'll be sure to tell her you…"

"Mom, who is that?" Came Sora's voice, who just happened to arrive conveniently from a walk out.

"It's for you, Sora. It's Izzy and he sounds like he's in a hurry to speak to you."

Sora ran up and took the phone as the woman handed it to her. ""Um, I hope everything's all right, Izzy. I just got home." She listened to what he had to say as Mrs. Takenouchi returned to her kitchen.

"_Sora! Unless you haven't received your e-mail message yet, listen up! You'll never guess who's going to be back!_"

Sora felt her heart racing faster than ever before. "Tai and Agumon? Oh my gosh… I can't believe this! They're coming back…?"

"_Yes, now listen up. It's only temporary. He only has a limited amount of hours before he and Agumon have to go back to Huanglongmon. I've already told Kari and I'm at her house. We'd like to know if you and Biyomon are in?_"

"To see Tai…? You bet your sorry butt I'm coming! I'll be there in a few!"

"_We'll be waiting. See you then, Sora._"

As she hung up, Sora sighed happily, overwhelmed with joy. Almost tearing up, she rubbed her eyes and bolted to her room in a hurry. She closed the door and let out her tears freely, letting out of her bottled up emotions she's suppressed. s swelled with several tears of joy. She wiped the tears and giggled to herself.

"Stupid, Tai. I've been waiting until you would come back... even if it's for a day," Sora smiled as she grabbed her Digivice and turned to Biyomon, who was awakened. "Biyomon, guess who's coming back?"

Biyomon blinked as her eyes gleamed. "You mean...?!"

"Let's out to Kari's. They're waiting for us."

xxxxx

_**Sakura Apartments/Takaishi Residence/3:05 PM**_

As the news reached the Takashi household, young Takeru 'TK' Takaishi smiled with delight.

"Wow, awesome!" TK cried out excitedly. "Tai's coming back for one day! I can't wait! Hang in there. Me and Patamon will be there!"

"_Sounds good, TK! We're not sure how long Sora and Biyomon will get here._"

"Don't worry about that. My mom knows I'm a good friend with Kari. We'll see you there!" He finished, turning off his cordless phone. He turned to Patamon, who sat and listened during the phone conversation. "Tai and Agumon are really back for a day, Patamon!"

"That's great! But, should we tell your brother?" Patamon inquired.

gI've tried calling him and nothing has come up. I wonder if he still has obsession over being better than Tai. Maybe he already knows. Who knows? He and Gabumon might surprise us."

Patamon nodded. "Maybe. Are we ready to go?"

"Let me get a few things and my backpack!" TK said as he headed off to his room. _It'll be good to see Tai again and Kari will be happy. This is going to be a special day for all of us until Tai and Agumon really come back for good! _He grabbed his backpack and sighed. "I hope you'll be there too, brother."

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

"_**Taichi Kamiya and Agumon, you two realize you only have a limited time. The training requires you remain here until you've fully mastered control of your Ascendant power,**_" The golden Sovereign, Huanglongmon, addressed the two standing away from him. "_**If you hope to ever reach your full potential in your powered form, you will more time under my watch.**_"

"We get it, Lord Huanglongmon. I think we're finally getting the hang of controlling that form," Tai said, dressed in a fresh set of his old clothing. "Back when I was Omega X on Spira, I didn't think I'd ever have a full grasp over it. Glad things are turning out well for me and Agumon."

Agumon concurred. "You got that right, Tai!"

"_**Child of Courage, enjoy this day. Your fellow Digi-Destined deserves this special moment. However, don't let this fully take precedence over your Ascendant training. You don't wish to return home until you have those powers in check.**_"

"Sora, Matt, Izzy, TK, Mimi, Joe, and even my little sister, Kari. I hope to see each of them again. I didn't want to be separated from them."

"Ready to go, Tai?" Agumon turned and asked his partner.

"You bet!" the gogglehead nodded in reply. "Thank you for this rare opportunity, Lord Huanglongmon. Rest assured we'll come right back when it's all over."

With that, Huanglongmon nodded and summoned a portal for the duo. Tai and Agumon jumped right in taking them back to the Eastern Digital World.

After seeing the two make their leave, Huanglongmon closed the portal and raised his head. He forged a mental link with X the masked watcher.

_They're on their way, X. Are his friends in the Digital World yet?_

The masked watcher responded mentally to the Sovereign. _Azulongmon has sent most the message. So far, Sora, Kari, Izzy, TK, and their partner Digimon will be arriving soon. Gennai is preparing the portal for them to use._

_Excellent. The arrangement is going as scheduled. However, my deepest regret is not letting them return home for good. Tai and Agumon have man y ways to go before they can fully master their Ascendant form. On top of that, I've been monitoring the Digiverse and..._

_I know. The Buriza Empire is still active even after Burizalor was defeated. They're in the process of a transition with a new leader. It has to be..._

Huanglongmon sighed deeply as his eyes softened a bit. _Yes, but let's hope this villain doesn't ruin the Digi-Destined's reunion. Tai and Agumon_

xxxxx

**Digital World/Outside Primary Village/3:30 PM**

As Tai and Agumon returned to the Digital World, they surveyed the surroundings. Both were relieved to see a world they were very familiar with and yet have not seen in long while. Throwing off his yellow cape, Tai walked around and stared toward a nearby Primary Village settlement.

"That was an exhausting eight months. All of the training, but it'll be worth it to see our friends, buddy," Tai looked down at Agumon, smiling.

"No kidding. C'mon, I suggest we go west. Huanglongmon told us that they would arrive there."

"Right. Let's go, Agumon!"

With that, the boy raced across the plains with Agumon. Excitement in seeing his friends filled his head. He wanted nothing more than to use the little time he had to make this reunion memorable.

_I better enjoy this while it lasts. One day, guys, I will be back for good!_ Tai vowed in thought as he ran down a hill with Agumon following him. _Kari and Sora, I know you two, especially, have been waiting for me!_

Unbeknownst to them, a bat-like creature observed them hanging upside down on a tree. However, this 'bat' had a video camera for a head and recorded Tai and Agumon.

_"__**Suspects confirmed! The Bearer of Courage and his Digimon partner have arrived. Must report to Lord Mutalior. The possibilities of these two being the warrior identified as the legendary fused warrior is very high. Must report.**__"_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartment/Kamiya Residence/3:45 PM**_

Upon arriving at the Kamiya Apartment residence, TK and Sora walked inside with their backpacks filled with their essentials.

Biyomon turned around and noticed a bit of fear on Sora's face. "Sora? Is something the matter?" She asked a worried Sora.

"Guess I'm a little nervous to see Tai again," Sora replied. "I wonder if he knows how much longer he'll have to stay with Huanglongmon."

"It can't say how long it will be, Sora. That's really up to Huanglongmon, Tai and Agumon. We're even lucky to see them again."

"Yeah, so let's make this visit count!" TK jumped off the sofa chair. "Right, Patamon?"

Patamon chirped happily. "Oh yeah! Matt and Gabumon might even surprise us being there!"

The Bearer of Hope replied. "My brother has to come if Tai will come."

Just then, Tentomon buzzed in through the room. "Good news, everyone! Izzy has managed get the line connected and a doorway leading to the Digital World should be open anytime now!"

"That's great news, Tentomon!" Kari said.

"Yeah, let's go and get ready everyone. We don't want to be late now, do we?" Sora gathered everyone in the living room. "Ready, Kari?"

"Of course! I haven't seen my brother in eight months!" The Bearer of Light nodded and picked up Gatomon before heading into the office where Izzy finished connecting the line to the computer.

As the group walked into the office, they saw Izzy finishing up.

"Hey, guys! I'm ready to get us transported to the Digital World! Gennai just got the go from Azulongmon to open one digital gate. We better this opportunity or we won't get another chance."

Nodding their heads in reply, the children and their Digimon crowded near the computer. Izzy pulled out his Digivice and held it near the monitor.

"What we will need to do is put our Digivices in front of Kari's dad's computer and a portal will instantaneously pull us through into the Digital World."

"That's all we have to do?" Sora asked as she held out her Digivice.

"As long as Gennai and Azulongmon open up this digital port."

"No way am I going to wait any longer!" Kari called out, instinctively pulling out her Digivice and putting in near the screen.

Following along with Izzy and Kari, Sora and TK took out their Digivices.

As the children held their Digivices towards the screen, a bright flash of light beamed across the room. The four Digi-Destined and their Digimon were quickly pulled forward and sucked through the screen.

xxxxx

_**Digiverse/Eastern Digigalaxy/Planet Moouyit/3:47 PM**_

Meanwhile, not too far from the Eastern Digital World, a large red-orange planet, known as Moouyt, was recently invaded and ravaged by a powerful head of the Buriza Empire. The inhabitants, the Moouyites, were swiftly driven into extinction by these powerful invaders. Consisting of this group were Mutalior's three elite soldiers and a monster.

Five shadowy figures amassed near an empty throne and the ruins of a castle. Several yards in the distance stood a large, oval-shaped spaceship. There stood Mutalior's elite soldiers – Salzer, Rezor, and Borga – along with a cloaked figure and Mutalior. Mutalior was sitting on the former king's throne as the spy robot teleported via a transporter. The robot displayed footage of Tai and Agumon's arrival on the Digital World. The evil warlord meticulously viewed the footage and scowled.

"You mean to tell me this is the human and Digimon who produced the Ascendant that defeated Burizalor?" the evil alien inquisitively asked as the spy robot. "MechaBatmon?"

"_Yes, sire! The data matches perfectly! He was last seen about half an hour ago!_" MechaBatmon chirped as it spoke. _"It's as the reports have confirmed: a boy wearing goggles and has an Agumon for a partner._"

"Then, he has to be the one," Mutalior muttered.

"This is our chance to strike them down, Lord Mutalior," Salzer convinced him.

Borga added roughly. "Not just those two, but those Digi-Destined pukes! We'll raid their reunion party! I'll pulverize them for you, Lord Mutalior!"

Rezor laughed. "Indeed! We'll crash their party!"

However, Mutalior remained silent and closed his eyes. He did hate the fact that a Digi-Destined helped confirm his suspicions of Burizalor's defeat. What made him much angrier was the simple fact Burizalor let his own arrogance lead to his demise.

"Burizalor. You arrogant fool…" He chastised his son. He gazed across the arid landscape and stood from the throne. _Beaten by an Ascendant? Well, if that's the case, then we must return to the Digital World. Now that my spy robot has confirmed their location, we can track them easily. I will confront this Ascendant. No one disgraces my family and gets away with it._

Mutalior turned and faced his men, particularly Salzer and the cloaked assassin.

"Salzer, set a course for the Eastern Realm's Digital World. I shall see it that the Ascendant and his friends are dead!" Angrily lashing his own tail back, the warlord crushed the throne behind him with the weight of his tail. The cloaked assassin knelt before Mutalior and addressed in a low and demonic tone.

"Sire, grant me the opportunity to engage this human and his Digimon," said the cloaked assassin, keeping his vaguely dark face hidden. "I'd like to test my abilities on them."

"That's exactly why I created you from that virus," Mutalior replied. "You may fight them, but the Ascendant will die by my hands."

battle the human and his Digimon partner. I'd like to exploit my skills and determine whether he presents any form of challenge to you," the cloaked assassin spoke.

"Thank you, my lord. I will not let you down.

Mutalior smiled evilly and floated over to the mothership. "Time to disembark off this wasteland of a planet. Let's set a course to the Digital World."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/4:35 PM**_

Shortly after arriving, the Digi-Destined and Digimon walked across the seemingly endless plains. The Digimon immediately turned the left direction and felt a familiar presence. The children took note of their Digimon and stared off ahead to see two figures running over towards them.

"Hey, look!" TK pointed to the two figures. "Could it be them…? I see a human... and... AH! IT'S THEM! TAI! AGUMON, GUYS!"

"I see them!" Kari said, widening her grin as she and the others waved over to get their attention. "TAI! AGUMON! OVER HERE!"

_I can't believe it! It's really them!_ Sora thought as she instantly recognized the big hair and the goggles. "Good eye, TK."

Tai and Agumon stopped as they gazed across the plains to see their friends waving to them. Tai narrowed his eyes top get a clearer view of his friends and smiled.

"Agumon, it's really them!" Tai exclaimed as he saw Sora, Kari, Izzy, TK, and their Digimon partners amassed together waving. "Guys! I see y'all! C'mon, Agumon!"

"Right behind ya!" Agumon chirped.

Tai and Agumon raced across to reunite with his friends. Kari was the first to dash forward as she lunged into her brother's arms. Tai embraced Kari while the others gathered around to greet them. Kari cried happily, burying her face into her brother's chest.

"I'm glad to see you again, sis," the Bearer of Courage said, holding his sister in a tight hug.

Kari smiled and nodded. "Me, too, Tai! I'm glad you and Agumon are looking well." She shifted her view over to Agumon. She ran up and hugged Agumon, too. "Agumon!"

Agumon hugged Kari back. "Good to see you again, Kari!"

"Tai..." Sora muttered, getting Tai's full attention. She slowly approached Tai, who whirled around and greeted her. "We're glad you're back even if it's for this day."

"Same here. I'm hoping I can work out an arrangement with Huanglongmon to allow me to see you guys more."

Nodding, Sora pulled away and replied. "I hope so. You have no idea how much we miss you."

Wiping her tears, Kari withdrew from Agumon and noticed Gatomon walking over to Tai.

"So, have you and Agumon gotten any stronger?" The feline inquired. "If you were training under the legendary Huanglongmon, you must be stronger than before."

"Let's just say I'm starting to become better accustomed to using our Ascendant form," replied the big-haired boy, who folded both arms behind his head.

"Nonetheless, we're glad Huanglongmon has allowed you time to see us," Izzy stated as he walked over and clapped his back. "So, according to my assumptions, you have only a day?"

Tai nodded accordingly. "Yeah, I am. No more than that."

"Better than no time I say," Tentomon chimed in. "We hope to see you show us your Ascendant form."

"I will right before I make my leave. I just want to kick back, relax, and hang out with you, guys," Tai said. "How are mom and dad doing, Kari?"

The cute Bearer of Light replied, smiling genuinely. "Of course, they miss you. They hope you'll come home soon."

"Naturally, I'd expect to hear that from them. Heh, hoo boy," Tai chuckled as he heard his stomach rumbling. "Who's up for a camp-out? We can talk this over with a meal over a fire."

Taking out her backpack, Kari pulled out a few food essentials. "I brought some snacks. Here's some canned food we can stir in a pot."

"I can start the fire," Agumon offered.

Biyomon added. "Some of us can collect wood."

TK chuckled excitedly. "Yeah, a camp-out!"

Patamon flew over and whispered to TK. "Um, what about Matt?"

Shaking his head dismissively, the boy replied. "He hasn't responded to me."

"I guess Matt, Mimi, and Joe will join us later?" Tai just noticed the conspicuous absence of the other Digi-Destined members. "Man, don't I have a lot to tell you guys about the fight with Burizalor and the the training with Huanglongmon. But, I just want to hear about your stories!"

"Well, about Matt.." TK confessed as Tai attentively turned toward him. "I've tried contacting him, but he hasn't answered. But, I have good faith... no, I know he'll show up! Once he learns your here, he and Gabumon will come running here!"

The Bearer of Courage flashed a grin. "I'm counting on him and Gabumon to show up. No way he'd miss the chance to confront me."

"As for Mimi, she and Palmon are vacationing in Hawaii," said Sora. "Last I checked, Izzy said Gennai might be able to establish a digital port for them to use."

"Just as long as she can find a computer available in the hotel she's staying in with her family," Izzy vividly pointed out. "Joe's taking a test. He should be done with it soon. It was a long and arduous test he had to take. Gomamon's waiting for him."

"They can take all the time they need," Tai said, smiling sheepishly. "But, I don't want them to miss out on seeing me."

"Tai and I just passed by a lake not too far from here," Agumon said.

"Oh yeah! There's a lake with a forest situated near it. We can set up camp there!"

The other Digi-Destined unanimously agreed with Tai and Agumon's location choice.

"Just as long as there's no wild Digimon to bother us," Biyomon suggested.

"Bah, Agumon and I can handle them. Same with the rest of you," Tai chuckled as he led the group toward the lake. "C'mon!"

As the group headed off to the lake area, four shadow figures concealed themselves in a forest nearby and painstakingly monitored the Digi-Destined. The villainous characters quickly spread out and followed their direction.

xxxxx

_**Camp Site/Near Gigabyte Forest Lake/5:00 PM**_

Later, they set up camp near the lake. Tai and Agumon left to catch fish and gather more wood. Kari, TK, Sora, and Izzy sat near the campfire watching the pot of boiling chili. Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon, and Patamon returned carrying extra wood for the fire.

"How's the chili coming?" Gatomon asked the kids.

Sora answered while stirring the pot. "It looks to be almost done." She took the spoon out and gave it a taste test. "Just a little more."

"I hope the chili's not spicy," TK said, waiting as he kicked his feet up along with Kari.

"I'm getting hungry!" Patamon said as he dropped the wood he carried near the campfire.

Suddenly, the shadowed figures swiftly moved through the forest, causing a flock of local bird Digimon to fly away. Gatomon quickly picked up on the birds and felt an ominous vibe close by. This alarmed the Digi-Destined. The other Digimon caught on and surveyed the local area with Gatomon.

"Guys?" Izzy cautiously looked around the forest near them.

Kari whispered to her Digimon. "What's wrong, Gatomon?"

"Shhh! I'm picking up on some really dark vibes," the feline said as her ears perked up.

"You better stay close to us," Tentomon warned them.

Sora stepped back from the pot and stood behind Biyomon. "Biyomon?"

"We need to be vigilant, Sora," the pink-feathered bird stated, throwing a wing over her partner.

Suddenly, one of these four figures phased behind Izzy and Tentomon. Before Gatomon had a chance to warn them, Izzy whirled around and saw Borga towering over him.

"Behind-!" Before Tentomon could finish, Borga lightly chopped Tentomon in the back and knocked him out.

"Tentomon!" exclaimed Izzy as Borga picked him up by his shirt. "Put me down!"

"IZZY!" The other cried out, but as they tried to save him... Rezor intercepted them.

"Where do you think your going?" Rezor laughed, blocking the Digi-Destined off from saving Izzy and Tentomon.

"Put me down!" demanded the Bearer of Knowledge, kicking his feet up and punching Borga.

"Let him go!" Gatomon hissed.

As TK stepped back fearing his life, Patamon promptly bumrushed the alien. However, Rezor backhanded him aside.

"PATAMON!" TK cried and ran over to his unconscious Digimon partner.

"Bah! Stay down, ya little rodent!" laughed the green-skinned brute.

"Izzy! Tentomon!" TK screamed out in horror.

As Sora and Kari watched on helplessly, Gatomon and Biyomon held their ground against the aliens. They attentively looked over to see Salzer eating the chili from the pot.

"Mmm, this is pretty good for an Earth meal," Salzer said, eating the chili from Sora's stirring spoon. "Could use some spices though. How about you let us have your food?"

"Hey! That's ours!" Gatomon exclaimed. "And let our friends go!"

Kari added. "Gatomon, you know what to do." She readily held her Digivice in hand.

Sora did the same while Biyomon was prepared to evolve.

"These whelps are friends of that Ascendant?" Rezor wondered as he studied each of the Chosen.

"He has to be close by if our sources are correct," replied Salzer.

"Hah, you want a go with us?!" boasted Borga as he swung Izzy around by his shirt. "Kinda presum-what'ca you call it."

"Presumptuous," Salzer corrected his colleague.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Anyway, my scouter scanned these weakling Digimon. We can kill them at our leisure."

Rezor snickered. "Oh, goody!"

"I don't think so! My brother and Agumon are close by!" Kari cried out. "They'll know we're in trouble!"

"Then, where are they, ya little runt?!" Borga demanded.

"Hey, jerks! Leave my friends alone!" Came a familiar voice that brought relief to the Digi-Destined.

"TAI!" Kari cried as she and the others turned around to see Tai running by with Agumon.

"You looking for the one who beat Burizalor?" The Bearer of Courage asked as he and Agumon stepped out of the forest. He pointed to himself, wearing a game face. "You're looking at the two."

Upon seeing them, the three aliens turned around and directed their attention to them. Rezor scanned the duo with his scanner.

"So, you're the two who have the power to produce the Ascendant?" Salzer inquired. "Interesting."

"Bah, these two scrawny punks?" Borga scoffed as he punched a rock and pulverized it to dust. "Don't matter. Let's kill them!"

"Yeah! I wanna kill the Ascendant that defeated Burizalor!" Rezor said.

Tai turned to his friends and beckoned them off. "Get Patamon and Tentomon, you two." He ordered Izzy and TK to retrieve their Digimon. "And all of you get away from here. We'll handle these guys."

"But, Tai-!" Sora tried to interject.

"Go now!" Tai barked as he pressed a hand over his chest, invoking the Crest of Courage's energies to allow Agumon to evolve.

"You heard him, guys," muttered Sora as she led Kari, Gatomon, Biyomon, and the others from the vicinity, leaving Tai and Agumon to fight Mutalior's men.

"Take them down, you two!" TK called out while running and carrying Patamon off.

Kari shouted along the way. "Let them have it!"

As the three aliens advanced on them, Tai gathered enough power for Agumon to evolve.

Feeling his augmented power, Agumon's body glowed. "Let's take them to school, Tai!"

"You guys are about to find out what happened when the Nightmare Squad crossed us," Tai declared. "Evolve, Agumon!"

"Agumon... _**Mega Shinka! VictoryGreymon!**_" roared the empowered Mega, who stepped out of a pillar of orange light. He brandished his mighty Dramon Breaker and took a battle stance. "Ready to go, boys?"

The trio's scouters started firing up and scanned VictoryGreymon's power.

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed," Salzer said. "His power is going over 180,000."

"Heh, not bad for his caliber," Borga remarked. "But, not enough to beat the three of us together!"

"So, what do you clowns call yourselves?" Tai asked nonchalantly. "The Nightmare Ripoff Squad?"

"Don't lump us with those losers!" Rezor laughed out loud. "We're Mutalior's three elite soldiers!"

"We are..." The trio performed a Super Sentai-like group pose. Borga postured on two feet and raised his arms up into the air. Rezor stood on one foot, raised his left arm up, and lifted his right arm. Salzer stood right above them and made flexing motions with his arms..

"Borga!" yelled the green brute.

"Rezor!" shouted the amphibian alien Digimon.

"Salzer!" yelled the leader of the trio.

"We are the Mutalior Armored Squad!"

VictoryGreymon scoffed, sarcastically chiding them. "Same difference."

"Mutalior?" Tai wondered, picking up their leader's name.

**(Cue Blast Corps OST – **_**Kipling Plant**_**)**

"Don't really care who you're affiliated with. Bring it!" VictoryGreymon beckoned the villainous warriors to attack him. He flew up and lured the aliens away from the campsite.

Sighing, Tai watched his partner engage the alien warriors. "Great. There goes our camping reunion." He tried following the battle with his hand over his glowing chest. "C'mon, VictoryGreymon!"

As Salzer glided over past the Mega, VictoryGreymon swung his Dramon Breaker and nearly caught him with it. Rezor came up behind VictoryGreymon and tried chopping his head. VictoryGreymon ducked the fatal blow and landed a kick, sending him flying back. Borga quickly threw himself at VictoryGreymon and went for a punch. VictoryGreymon swerved to the side and let Borga pass on by.

Salzer unloaded with a few energy blasts, which VictoryGreymon batted aside with his sword. Each blasts were redirected and blasted the campsite into rubble.

Rezor and Borga swiftly phased behind VictoryGreymon. They tried a sneak attack that came up unsuccessful when VictoryGreymon kicked them both back. VictoryGreymon flew right at Borga and swung his sword. To his surprise, Borga caught the Mega's weapon under his arm pit and caught him in a bear hug.

"Here. How about I break ya in half?" Borga wore a fiendish grin and applied a tighter hold, preparing to bend VictoryGreymon in half.

Struggling to break free, VictoryGreymon turned as Rezor came flying up at him. VictoryGreymon landed a headbutt to Borga and disoriented him. VictoryGreymon moved aside as Rezor flew up and hit Borga with a flying knee lift.

"Ugh!" Borga grunted as he doubled over in pain. "What was that for?!"

VictoryGreymon quickly landed near Tai and fired a beam directly at Rezor.

"Hey! It ain't my fault! He moved outta the wa-!" The brown amphibian Digimon whirled around and saw the blast heading toward his head. "Gah!" The blast seemingly blew his head off, leaving him headless. Much to his own relief, Rezor retracted his head forward and sighed. "Whew, thank goodness for a retractable head!"

"Enough, you three," suddenly came a dark voice.

Everyone present turned around to see a dark cloaked figure land near them. Tai and VictoryGreymon became alarmed with the new arrival while taking battle stances.

The soldier trio turned around and swiftly levitated back on the ground below. VictoryGreymon and Tai watched the mysterious figure approaching them. Making a methodical advance forward, the figure walked over to the Mutalior Armored Squad.

Cautiously watching him, Tai muttered to VictoryGreymon. "He's with them, but who is he?"

"Don't know, but I'm sensing a dark and stronger power from him," VictoryGreymon said, eyeing the mysterious character carefully.

"Taichi Kamiya and Agumon, I presume?" the cloaked figure inquired in a darkened and demonic tone.

Upon hearing their names, the duo were shocked when the figure addressed their names. When the mysterious figure pulled off his hood, he ripped off his cloak and unveiled himself to the duo. The creature resembled a demonic black-faced creature with broad black armored shoulders, long olive limbs, and wore shaggy and messy yellow hair. His hands and feet were armed with sharp red claws – five on each hand and three on his back feet.

"Ascendant, you may call me, Diaboromon," the demonic Digimon introduced himself to the duo. "I've been given two direct orders. One of them is to eliminate you two." He brandished his claws and stalked toward them on all fours.

Tai took a stance and scoffed. "You think you can scare us? Please."

"We need to be careful with this one, Tai," VictoryGreymon advised him.

Nodding, the big-haired boy climbed up on VictoryGreymon's back. Diaboromon roared and lunged forward to hit VictoryGreymon with a claw strike. VictoryGreymon evaded the viral monster's reach and took to the air.

"_**Web Wrecker!**_" Diaboromon expelled powerful destructive blasts that exploded around VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon yelled. "_**Fury Blitz! Times 10!**_" He augmented his power and speed, wearing a red fiery-like aura. He flew down in propulsion and batted away Diaboromon's assorted blasts. He threw a punch that knocked Diaboromon back.

Disoriented, Diaboromon quickly recovered and flew into the air. "_**Cable Crusher!**_" The demon quickly retaliated, stretching both front arms to grab and slash VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon swerved around Diaboromon's arms and shot forward. Taken aback, Diaboromon watched VictoryGreymon vanish from his view.

_**Bam!**_

Diaboromon went a powerful blow impact his back. VictoryGreymon landed a punch that sent Diaboromon hitting the ground. As Diaboromon struggled to sit up, VictoryGreymon landed and sensed a forthcoming dark presence near them.

**(End theme)**

"Lord Mutalior..." Diaboromon said as he straightened his posture and bowed his head.

"Ah, Lord Mutalior, we weren't expecting you to-" Salzer stopped as he, Borga, and Rezor were met with footsteps coming near them. They bowed when a pair of three-toed purple feet touch a puddle.

Hearing footsteps behind them, VictoryGreymon and Tai turned. Their faces blanched as their eyes fell on someone who vaguely resembled Burizalor.

Mutalior finally stepped out of his the mothership.

Tai wore look of apprehension he hadn't worn since enduring Burizalor's terrifying wrath. His face blanched white upon seeing someone who had arisen from the dead. He noted the long tail, the shape of his body, and the same cold, calculating eyes. The boy's eyes widened and his heart slowed its pace for a second. Tai felt his mouth became dry while his whole body stiffened. VictoryGreymon was also in a state of alarm.

Mutalior glared at the two, wearing a malevolent grin.

"Tai. It can't be..." VictoryGreymon muttered. _Wait, but that's not him! They call him Mutalior. His power feels superior to Burizalor's._

"He looks like Burizalor..." Tai said, unable to say anything more than trying to relive a recurring nightmare.

Mutalior addressed them both. "We meet at last."

xxxxx

Next act: _**Mutalior's Forces Converge**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **We kick-off with a good start and hopefully this hooks you in!

This chapter combines the first two chapters (almost except for a few thirds of its second chapter) of the original _Mutalior's Vengeance _fic. Instead of using Sithdramon (An Expy Digimon of Darth Maul), I'm utilizing Diaboromon from the _Our War Game_ Digimon movie. Since I'm merging _Our War Game_ and _Cooler's Revenge_, this makes sense. Furthermore, Diaboromon is a virus, now evolved into am abomination, created by Mutalior's scientific engineers.

Mutalior, unlike Cooler, won't be the conventional older brother to Burizalor. He's more or less Burizalor's father, who has been averted from being the stronger sibling (albeit Mutalior does act more like an older sibling than anything). He and Burizalor have grown to not only detest but compete with each other for galactic territory despite both ruling the same Buriza Empire.

As for Matt/Yamato, Mimi, and Joe, they will indeed play significant roles here. In fact, Mimi and Palmon will show up next chapter! BanchoLeomon will appear, too (since Piccolo did in the Cooler movie). Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara may show up, and it's highly likely they will.

This fic will also be crucial since a backstory of a certain Senshi character of mine is referenced. ;)

Anyway, the action will kick into full gear later. Next time, more developments will follow.

Send a review and tell me if you'd like to see more! Later.


	2. Mutalior's Forces Converge

**A/N:** Mutalior comes face-to-face with Tai and VictoryGreymon. Plus, the Digi-Destined start contacting help from old friends.

Enough said. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Mutalior's Vengeance**_

_**Act II: Mutalior's Forces Converge**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest Lake/5:10 PM**_

Having ran a good distance from the camp site, the Digi-Destined stopped to take a look toward smoke rising in the distance. Kari and Gatomon were alarmed by this at first glance.

"You guys. We can't run away any further!" Kari said as her hands trembled.

Gatomon concurred with Kari. "I don't care if Tai and Agumon want us to go, I'm heading back there to fight!"

"But, those bad guys... they really did a number on poor Patamon and Tentomon," TK said, cradling his Digimon.

"Kari, whatever it is you're planning, don't..." Izzy stopped as he and the others watched Kari pulling out her Digivice.

"I'm not going to abandon my brother! I'm off to help him!" She declared as she held her Digivice toward Gatomon. "Ready to fight, Gatomon?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Gatomon asked sarcastically. As Kari's Digivice glowed, the feline watched her own body engulfed by pink light as she grew into a beautiful humanoid angel. "Gatomon... _**Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_"

As Angewomon pulled Kari into her arms, the angel took to the air and propelled toward the campsite.

"KARI! WAIT!" Sora cried out as she tried to stop them. She immediately pulled out her Digivice and prepared to get Biyomon to evolve.

However, Izzy intercepted her from taking action.

"Tai and Agumon will be out there. I'm sure Kari and Angewomon will be fine as long as those two remain," Izzy said as he set his backpack and Tentomon down. He pulled out his laptop and logged in. "I'm going to try contacting Gennai. We're going to need all the back-up we need."

"Who do you suppose those bad guys were?" TK wondered. "They seem to wear those weird uniforms those Nightmare Squad guys had."

"Good question," Biyomon said. "I overheard one of them mention someone named Mutalior."

"Mutalior? Maybe someone affiliated with Burizalor?" deduced the Bearer of Knowledge. "Guess I can find out if Gennai or X has any info on him."

Turning around and facing the opposite direction, Sora watched Angewomon and Kari disappear in the distance. She tried her damned hardest refraining herself from springing into action and aiding the Kamiyas against the Mutalior Armored Squad.

"Be careful," Sora mumbled as she kept an eye out toward the distance.

xxxxx

Mutalior pierced a cold stare at Tai and VictoryGreymon, wearing a malevolent grin.

"Tai. It can't be..." VictoryGreymon muttered, spellbound by the sight of Mutalior. _His power feels slightly superior to Burizalor's._

"He looks like Burizalor..." Tai said, unable to say anything else that reminded him of the defeated tyrant.

Mutalior addressed them both. "We meet at last."

"Are you associated with Burizalor? Or, are you really him... in some new evolved form?" The Bearer of Courage intently faced the tyrant, whose eyes were ever bit as menacing as Burizalor's. "Whatever you are, we're not backing down!"

Diaboromon chortled evilly at Tai's ignorance. "You're a fool to believe this is Burizalor in a highly evolved form. Burizalor reached his limit when you, as an Ascendant, defeated him on Planet Spira. This is Lord Mutalior."

"So, they know about the events back on Planet Spira," VictoryGreymon muttered.

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Tai snorted. "Well, guess our Ascendant power is starting to become famous... or, at least to these guys, _infamous_."

Mutalior finally spoke out, addressing the two with a calm and cold manner. "What do you say we cast aside a pleasant conversation and get down to the massacre?" He sauntered forward, his feet hitting the puddles.

Taking battle stances, Tai and VictoryGreymon readied themselves for a big clash with Mutalior.

Just then, their face-off was abruptly cut off by the cries of a girl.

"TAI! VICTORYGREYMON!" Kari cried out from above, which alarmed Tai and VictoryGreymon enough to turn their attention toward them. "We're here to help!"

VictoryGreymon gasped upon seeing Kari and Angewomon gliding over them. "No...!"

"No! Kari! Angewomon, get yourself and her away from here!" Tai demanded whilst waving them off. "THIS IS NOT A SAFE PLACE NOW!"

"Angewomon! Fly out of here now!" VictoryGreymon screamed.

Angewomon nodded. "Not unless I evolve into my Mega form..."

**(Cue Blast Corps – **_**Kipling Plant (Critical and Complete)**_ **)**

Noticing Kari and Angewomon, Mutalior pivoted his view upward and shifted his target on these two instead. His eyes began burning with red light.

"This isn't a safe place for _anyone_ now," Mutalior muttered as his glowing eyes fired two beams, which aimed for Angewomon.

"NO! KARI! ANGEWOMON!" Tai cried out as he quickly mounted VictoryGreymon's back.

VictoryGreymon glided to the air to try outpace Mutalior's beam. Angewomon quickly prepared to stop the incoming beam. Kari turned away, averting her eyes from the coming beam. Before Kari and her Angel Digimon knew it, VictoryGreymon used his body as a shield letting Mutalior's beam his back. Tai jumped off and landed into Angewomon's other arm as he pulled himself close to Kari.

After taking Mutalior's attack, VictoryGreymon pushed himself into Angewomon while taking them down into a flowing rapid river. This river was leading toward a waterfall a few yards away. Before hitting the river, VictoryGreymon fired an energy ball toward Mutalior. After they plunged into the river, they were carried across toward the waterfall.

"Sir! They're getting away!" Salzer exclaimed.

Readily prepared, Mutalior caught VictoryGreymon's beam with one hand and nullified it. He watched VictoryGreymon and Angewomon falling off the waterfall with their partners. He shot forward at blinding speed and launched a massive beam, which tore through the river near the waterfall. As the beam cut through the river, he tried to see if any bodies were around to collect. To his dismay, he found no trace of them.

_Interesting. That Digimon took a direct beam and still managed to survive._ Observed the evil alien while meticulously eyeing the flowing river. Before taking action, his cohorts arrived to join him.

"Heh, looks like they're dead, boss!" Borga laughed, looking down at the river. "Looks like mission accomplished!"

Rezor added as he cackled menacingly. "You hit him head-on with your beam!"

"I seriously doubt he could've survived that, Lord Mutalior," Salzer said.

"No, they're not dead," revealed Mutalior. "They certainly wouldn't have died after a fall like this. Besides, they've shielded their partners enough before my beam could delete them. That one Digimon was able to survive after hitting a direct beam to the back."

Diaboromon made an observation. "Yes, and no Digimon to this point has survived to tell about it."

"You really believe they're alive?" Borga asked.

Nodding, Mutalior replied with confidence. "They're alive. Find them and kill them."

"Yes, sir!" The group exclaimed as they divided across the forest and scanned over to locate their enemies.

"Wait, Diaboromon," the evil overlord beckoned the viral Digimon, who stopped and floated back to him. "Do you still have the virus contained within you?" He directly asked the assassin.

Diaboromon clapped his chest with one hand, confirming Mutalior's suspicion. "I have the virus encoded inside him in a chip." He pointed to his head. "Right here lodged into my brain. The Digi-Destined won't realize they'll have bigger problems than dealing with the Armored Squad. They;ll have a virus that's beyond their power to neutralize. You created me to be this virus' vessel, which will allow me to infect this Digital World and the entire Internet system."

"With the virus, Azulongmon's Digirealm will be the first to feel its effects," Mutalior said. "Even if my Armored Squad falls, they'll have me and the virus left to deal with. I doubt even an Ascendant can stop two obstacles at once." Clenching his right fist, the evil overlord grinned darkly and followed Diaboromon off to find the Armored Squad. "Yes, and I will have destroyed the Ascendant that Burizalor failed to neutralize. In the end, the smartest one wins."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

After seeing VictoryGreymon and Angewomon crash into the river, Sora, TK, Izzy, and Biyomon quickly raced off toward their friends' direction. They climbed down a rocky slope and ran past the waterfall that carried the Kamiyas and their Digimon away.

"They went this way! I'm sure of it!" TK exclaimed, carrying Patamon in his arms.

Izzy looked over his Digivice. "Yeah, we're still able to trace them by their Digivices."

Sora checked over hers, getting two beacons indicating Tai and Kari. "They're right this way!" She pointed to the right direction. "I hope they're ok!"

"They should be because the beacons are just starting to move," confirmed the Bearer of Knowledge, checking his Digivice and seeing the beacons shifting a little.

Biyomon kept up pace with the humans. "That Mutalior must have background info on us if he's able to find us here."

"Considering that word about Burizalor has spread in the Digiverse, I'm not surprised!" Sora said as she hopped over a log.

"Could that Mutalior jerk be related to Burizalor? I wonder..." TK deeply speculated about this, comparing the two tyrannical aliens. _Matt, I really wish you and ZeedGarurumon were here now. Heck, even BanchoLeomon, Sam, Keke, and the others, too!_

"You might be right on your deduction, TK," said the red-haired whiz, who was still carrying Tentomon. "Once I get a reply from Gennai or X, we might be able to get some clarification on Mutalior. First things first..." He pulled out his laptop as he stopped to take a seat on a log.

"Why are we stopping for, Izzy?" Sora asked, almost shocked to see the boy sitting down during the middle of a crisis.

"Just in case, Gennai or X responds to my message... plus, I'm going to contact Mimi to come to us," he said, opening up his e-mail folder and preparing to write a message to their colleague. "Hopefully, she can answer."

Sora sighed deeply. "Knowing Mimi, she probably won't be carrying her Digivice while out in the sun."

Crossing his fingers, TK, being the Bearer of Hope, _hoped_ for the best. Meanwhile, Tentomon and Patamon were both beginning to stir.

"C'mon, Mimi, pick up and answer..." mumbled an anxious Izzy, diligently typing away as fast as he can to write to Mimi.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Gigabyte Forest/5:30 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Mutalior Armored Squad scoured through the skies as they scanned the forest beneath them. The trio tried using their scouters to trace the Digimons' locations. Their devices failed to pick up any energy signal from VictoryGreymon and Angewomon. They quickly came to the conclusion that the two Digimon weakened and regressed to their Rookie forms, or could've died despite Mutalior's allegations.

"Ugh, shoot! My scouter ain't picking up any readings," scoffed Salzer, tapping his scouter while getting no energy signal.

Borga added. "They're probably dead. Like Lord Mutalior said, no one's ever survived taking direct shots from his beams."

Rezor snorted. "Or, maybe that Digimon lucked out and is hiding somewhere with those two Digi-Destined and the Angewomon!"

"In any case, Lord Mutalior is gonna have our heads if we don't find them," said Salzer, reminding his colleagues. He turned his head and scanned the vicinity. "Feh, where the hell could be hiding? With that Ascendant 's partner hurt, they shouldn't gotten very far."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Kari, Gatomon, and Tai were washed on a stretch of land. They saw VictoryGreymon, without his sword, laying breathing hard with his back exposed, a piece of his armored body broken off. Tai, Kari, and Gatomon scrambled over to check on VictoryGreymon. They saw the area where Mutalior's beam left a grievous wound on his back. Fortunately, the beam didn't go any deeper and leave a hole in him, which would've been fatal for the Mega.

"He's hurt really bad, Tai!" Kari gasped, withdrawing her hand from VictoryGreymon's wound.

Gatomon nodded. "We gotta get him somewhere, but I can't carry him the way I am now."

"C'mon, buddy! Get up!" The big-haired boy tried giving his partner words of encouragement. "We've gotta relocate somewhere so they won't find us." He shook his partner, who slowly came to and lifted his head up. "All right. Just take your time, VictoryGreymon. Easy does it."

"I'm only able to walk us toward a cave near us... but I'll need something... to close my wound..." VictoryGreymon muttered weakly. "That beam... lodged a hole in me... and I'm losing energy slowly..."

"Is there a cave near us?" The girl wondered, surveying around their location.

As the group looked, and with luck, Gatomon was the first to spot a cavern several yards away. The feline pointed to the cave's direction. VictoryGreymon used every bit of strength to carry them over to the cave.

"The others should find us with their Digivices," Tai said as he checked his device. "Looks like they're on the move. Good."

"Tai, with VictoryGreymon injured, we're gonna need all the help to stop these guys from ravaging this whole forest," Gatomon turned to the boy and sniffed the air. "Those jerks are coming near us. I'm able to pick up on their scent."

As soon as VictoryGreymon walked into the cave, he set his friends down and leaned back on the cavern wall. While Kari tended to the injured Digimon, Tai and Gatomon looked out to see the Mutalior Armored Squad flying over their vicinity. Luckily for them, the aliens didn't spot them using their scouters.

"That was a close one," the feline Digimon sighed with relief.

Taking out his Digivice, he checked it and saw the beacons, indicating his friends' location, closing toward their current vicinity.

"Hurry up, guys," Tai muttered, reluctant to go out without VictoryGreymon. He turned away and watched Kari checking on VictoryGreymon's wound. "There's gotta be something to heal that wound of his. If only we had some Digi-Vitamins. C'mon, guys... get here soon."

xxxxx

As Sora, Biyomon, and TK waited for Izzy, Tentomon and Patamon awoke to find themselves in a new location. TK and Izzy were relieved to see their partners up and about. However, before the Digimon asked about the situation, a loud chime ringed out from Izzy's laptop, alarming the computer whiz to make him hurry over and check it.

"Prodigious! Gennai's just established another digiport for Mimi to use. Luckily, there are computers near where she's at," Izzy said, typing away a response to the Digital Knight.

Sora walked over and checked the message. "That's great news. I hope she and Palmon can get here soon."

"After Mimi, I'm contact Joe and then... hopefully Matt. But, this is a good start for us."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Maui, Hawaii/Kaanapali Beach Resort/5:40 PM**_

The beautiful and exotic Hawaiian beaches teemed with huge tourist activity. Hundreds gathered at the nearest beach to observe the powerful waves crashing against the sand beaches. Across the distance, the sun was beginning to descend to allow night to settle in.

While many decided to stay out, others were calling it a day and heading to the hotels. Amongst these hundreds of vacationers were the Tachikawa family, including one Mimi Tachikawa, the Bearer of Sincerity. Mimi strolled across the beach carrying a bag. She was garbed in a pink bathing suit coupled with a white towel around her waist. Settled atop her head was her pink sun hat that was worn during her first digi-adventure. Her long strawberry hair was tied up into a bun, and mostly concealed under her hat. Palmon walked alongside her while steering clear from the ocean water.

"Ick! I can't take in so much of this salt!" Palmon complained. "Are we ready to head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, we're calling it a day," Mimi said, pulling out a hand fan and waving it in her face. "I got enough sun and my feet are killing me." She knelt down adjusting her pink sandals. "I've got so much sand stuck between my toes."

"Good, 'cause this ocean water is not ideal for me."

"Ahem, Palmon, what did I tell you? You need to act more like a doll I can carry," the girl said, dismissively shaking her head. "I don't wanna attract unwanted attention from these people."

Palmon observed the local area. "Nobody's noticed yet. By the way, you really got a good tan going!"

Stopping to check over her body, Mimi smiled over the decent tan she got. "Not even a tan line in sight. Not bad. My parents buy the best sun lotion they could find."

"Now we have to check out the other places here," Palmon said.

"There's an amusement park near by. I hear mom and dad talking about it. There's that to look forward to tomorrow!"

"Sounds great. As long as you don't sleep in..."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I'd sleep in with so much stuff going on here. There's still the shopping center to visit."

"Yeah, good point..." Palmon muttered. _You're gonna have a field day with that!_

Just then, Mimi felt a vibration from her bag. She and Palmon noticed the vibration, which got their immediate attention. Palmon reached into the bag and pulled out the vibrating Digivice. Mimi took the device and tapped it, making it stop. She heard a beeping sound from it.

"My Digivice is going off for some reason."

"Sounds like an emergency signal, Mimi. We might need to check what it means."

Nodding, Mimi stormed off from the beach with Palmon as they reached the hotel vicinity. They hurried over to a spot with no crowds. Mimi crouched over with Palmon behind a shrub, checking over the Digivice.

"I wonder if our friends are in trouble."

Palmon simply added. "Don't know if we don't respond. You could be right. They might be in trouble."

"Or... what if..." Mimi gasped. "Tai's come back home and they're trying to contact me?"

"There's that, too, Mimi."

"That's worth of contacting me on my vacation time!" a giddy Mimi pressed a switch on her Digivice, which allowed her to contact one of the Digi-Destined. "Now, Izzy told me our Digivices were upgraded..."

"With communication devices or something to let us talk to each other."

"Whatever, I'm not into the techno stuff Izzy is into," Mimi mumbled, rolling her eyes and obviously showing her disdain for technology. "Ok, whatever... we need to get back to the Digiworld. I think they might be waiting for us there."

"How are we gonna get there, Mimi? There's no digiport here last I checked."

Mimi was equally befuddled. She shrugged in response. "Look, how should I know? That's something we should ask Izzy, but he isn't here to explain."

"Right, good point. Now what?"

"_Mimi! Palmon! Can you hear me?"_ Suddenly came the voice of Izzy, which alarmed Mimi and Palmon as they surveyed the area.

"Palmon, is it just me or am I hearing things?"

"Um, no, I heard it, too."

"_Mimi! Palmon!"_

Hearing Izzy's voice calling out to them, Mimi and Palmon quickly came to this realization as their eyes fell on the Digivice.

"Izzy? Hey, Izzy! It's me!" Mimi called back to him.

_"Mimi! Palmon! Can you both hear me?"_

Nodding, the Bearer of Sincerity responded. "Loud and clear, Izzy. Is everyone ok?"

_"There's good and bad news..."_

"Start with the good news, Izzy!" Palmon demanded.

"_Tai and Agumon are back for a day from training. We just joined them..."_

"Oh, wow! It's really Tai and Agumon?!" Mimi was elated with the big news. "Then, are they still with you?"

"_That's where the bad news comes in. We were just attacked by a new enemy associated with Burizalor and they're hunting us down. We lost contact with Tai, Kari, and their Digimon...'_

Mimi and Palmon were silent with shock upon hearing this.

"Oh no! That's terrible, Izzy!" The Bearer of Sincerity gasped. "But, how can we help if we have no access to the Digiworld? We're stranded here."

"Mimi's right, Izzy! I wish we can help y'all find Tai and Kari, but what can we do?"

Izzy was fortunate enough to address their concerns. _"There should be a computer in the hotel where you two are staying. Are you near the one you and your family are staying in?"_

"Well, yeah, there's a computer lab, but it's mostly used by hotel staff I think."

"No, wait a minute. I think I recall an internet café in this place," Palmon recalled. "Remember we passed by it, Mimi?"

"Ah! I remember now!" Mimi slapped herself across the forehead. "Bu, we need to use it when no one's looking."

_"You'll just have to think of something to clear the internet café room out, Mimi. We'll be waiting for you,"_ Izzy said. _"When you gain access, put your Digivice against the screen and the doorway should open up for you to meet us. Good luck, you two."_

With that, the feed from Izzy was abruptly cut off. Mimi and Palmon looked at one another and nodded. They pivoted their view toward the hotel they were staying in. .

"How am I going to get all of those people out of the internet café?" Mimi wondered. "Ah, I can tell them about free sake on the house!"

"You really think anyone is going to believe that?"

"Sure! Just follow my lead!" Mimi picked up Palmon and ran down through the front entrance.

She stopped to find the internet café crowded with people. This wasn't what she needed, especially when her friends needed her and Palmon. Suddenly, she noticed a mega phone sitting on a desk and snatched it up before anyone could notice. Taking a deep breath, Mimi shouted out through the mega phone.

"HEY, YOU GUYS! FREE SAKE ON THE HOUSE! COME GET YOURS AT OUR BEACH PARTY! GET THEM WHILE LAST!"

Once Mimi made her announcement, the crowd in the internet café jumped out of their chairs and scurried out rapidly. As the large crowd filed out of the room, this gave Mimi and Palmon time to enter the café. They sat down on a chair and logged into the internet on one computer.

"All right, I'm here," Mimi smirked as she pressed her Digivice against the monitor. "Ok, he said like this."

"Go for it, Mimi!"

Firmly holding the Digivice to the screen, Mimi waited a few moments. Then, to her and Palmon's elation, the screen opened a white ray of light that engulfed them. Mimi gasped as her Digivice trembled and released a green beam through the screen and opened up a portal. She managed to open access to a digiport and a free doorway to the Digital World.

"Yes! We've gained access, Palmon! Now, what?"

"We hang on tight! Here we go!" Palmon grabbed onto Mimi's hand.

"Hang on for- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?"

Before she could finish yelling, Mimi and Palmon were sucked through the glowing screen. They were immediately pulled from the real world and thrown into the Digital World.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/5:55 PM**_

Emerging out through a digiport, which resembled a small television, Mimi and Palmon were flung out as they landed on the ground. They were both laying on top of each other fidgeting. They both got up and dusted themselves off. Palmon absorbed her surroundings and smiled with delight.

"I'm back home," Palmon grinned.

"We're back in the Digiworld..." Mimi observed the surrounding forest. "I do kinda miss being here. But, on one hand, all those battles..." She folded her arms around her body and walked with Palmon. "I never thought I'd be back here, Palmon. Sometimes, though, all those bad memories of Burizalor."

"Can't say I blame ya, but I'm glad to be back home… for now, at least. We should wait here in case Izzy and the others come looking for us."

"Hmmm…" Mimi examined the forest until she caught glimpse of familiar figures passing by. "Huh?"

The individuals in question she saw were Izzy, TK, Sora, and their partner Digimon. Her eyes widened and lit with happiness. She had found her friends passing by. She and Palmon stormed forward, calling out to them.

"HEY, GUYS!" Mimi cried out, waving her arms overhead. "OVER HERE! IT'S ME!"

"OVER HERE!" Palmon hollered out.

TK attentively turned and saw them coming to the forefront. "Look! It's Mimi and Palmon! They made it!"

"Oh, good," Izzy said. "Looks like Gennai managed to pull through on his end."

"Guys, we're here," Mimi approached her friends with Palmon. Giggling, she ran over hugging Sora and then greeted the boys.

Sora directly asked her friend. "How's your vacation been?"

"It's been great! Tomorrow, we're going to an amusement park there and then-"

"Sorry I have to cut you short, Mimi, but we're in a real dilemma here," the Bearer of Knowledge interjected, cutting off Mimi, but the girl kindly gave him the floor to speak.

"Sorry, go on. Have you found Tai and Kari? I am worried about them."

"We're closing in on their location," Izzy confirmed, holding out his Digivice. "They're not that far as you can see. I just got back word from Gennai and he's confirmed Mutalior is indeed affiliated with Burizalor. To make things more startling, Mutalior is Burizalor's father."

"That freak has a father?!" TK exclaimed.

Mimi added. "So, I bet he's every bit nasty like Burizalor."

"He's sent his men to follow Tai, Kari, and their Digimon, but we need to beat those creeps to them first," Sora explained to Mimi. "Izzy is going trying to contact Matt and Joe."

"Maybe BanchoLeomon, too, if things get too crazy," Patamon said.

"Sheesh, and here I thought my vacation would be villain free," sighed Mimi, looking down at Palmon. "I was looking forward to seeing Tai, though."

"Hopefully Joe is done with his test," Izzy said, typing another message to Gennai. "I've yet to hear anything from X, but he'll probably be sending his cohorts to help us."

"Namely Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David," Biyomon said.

"Seeing them again would be great, too," the Bearer of Sincerity added.

"Anyway, Tai, Kari, and their Digimon are right down this path," Izzy pointed to the left direction where a river walk ran alongside the forest. He stopped as he saw a section of a forest ravaged by a prior destruction attack. "Never mind... looks like Mutalior's men were just here... we really need to hurry."

The group gazed in petrification when seeing the level of destruction and the ravaged land across the ruined forest. They pressed on nonetheless whilst staying alert for the Mutalior and his Armored Squad.

"They totally leveled this whole place before we got here," observed Sora, shuddering at the destruction left in the wake of the Armored Squad's attacks.

"This is terrible," Palmon disapproved of the forest destruction.

Mimi replied, sharing her partner's disgust. "They're willing to do this just to find Tai? These creeps."

"Don't jump to conclusions and think they were taken out during this attack. Luckily for us, they haven't found Tai and Kari just yet," reassured Izzy. "All of us can still find them on our Digivices."

"I see them, too," TK said, checking his Digivice. "Hey, we are getting closer to them!"

"Let's keep going," Sora pressed on.

Wasting no time with pleasant conversations, they headed off through a pass over the ruined forests. The Digimon helped serve cutting through debris to open a path for them. They also stayed vigilant while not keeping themselves too exposed or setting off a reaction that would trigger the enemies' scouters.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, just several miles off from the ravaged vicinity, the Mutalior Armored Squad cackled over their work and viewed the landscape. They saw no no traces of anything remotely resembling Digimon or living things left alive.

"Ah, don't ya just love the smell of mass destruction?" Borga laughed. "Then again, don't you think we overdid a little?"

Rezor chuckled a little. "I hope wherever they're hiding, they're buried somewhere! No way they can survive this."

"Then, our work here is done. Let's go inform, Lord Mutalior," suggested Salzer as he prepared to take off with his colleagues. "This will be good news to deliver-"

"Weak minds are easily deceived," Mutalior interceded his men from leaving. "He's alive and I want you to comb every section of this place before you find him and his cohorts."

"Yes, sire!" The trio responded.

"They can't hide forever. Yes, they will come out sooner than later," the alien said. "I despise these hiding games. I'd rather blow up this retched planet, but I want to see that Ascendant die before my eyes and I _will_." He quickly beckoned his Armored Squad off. "Continue the hunt."

"We will, sir!" The Squad replied as they spread out and continued combing the landscapes.

Watching his men disembark, Mutalior turned around and saw Diaboromon hanging behind him.

"You know what to do with the virus, Diaboromon."

"Leave it to me, sire."

"To destroy the Ascendant, I'm going to wipe out this system and take both worlds with him," proclaimed the tyrannical despot, whose tone exuded cruelty.

xxxxx

Next act:_** Staging and Planning Next Steps**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** This serves kinda to transition from the first battle scenes as we set the stage for the Digi-Destined to reunite. All that's left are Matt and Joe. There's also BanchoLeomon and X's crew to consider.

Yep, as you can tell, Diaboromon was created by Mutalior for a specific purpose. Mimi gets pulled from her vacation to help her friends since she (and the rest of the Digi-Destined) didn't get to do much in _Our War Game_. This sorta makes up for their lack of contributions.

This movie fic will likely be 5-6 chapters (cut down from 7 in the original). There will be a few other significant changes coming, so be ready!

Send a review and see you soon!


	3. Staging and Planning Next Steps

**A/N:** More transition coming, but this chapter will contain a little background on a certain Kuiper Senshi (for those who follow my YYGDM series should know).

Don't worry. After this, we're heading back to the fighting.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Mutalior's Vengeance**_

_**Act III: Staging and Planning Next Steps**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/Cavern/6:15 PM**_

Several minutes have since passed when Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and VictoryGreymon escaped from Mutalior and his three warriors. Tai knew he was a wanted Chosen and decided to sit this one out to give VictoryGreymon time to recover. He had no choice.

"Tai, is VictoryGreymon going to be ok?" Kari asked worryingly while caressing VictoryGreymon's wounded spot.

"He just needs time to recuperate and we can go out to find some healing herbs. Didn't Gatomon say she knows a type of healing herb that can treat wounds?"

"That's what she said, but I hope she can get back soon. I'm worried she might get caught."

Tai genuinely smiled to his sister. "Nah, have more faith in Gatomon, Kari. She'll be back."

Kari sighed deeply, staring up toward the cavern ceiling. "So, he claims to be Burizalor's father?"

"That's what we heard. That creep is gonna pay for what he did to VictoryGreymon," the Bearer of Courage balled up his fists and growled deeply. "He only took advantage of VictoryGreymon while he was distracted! We'll show him next time."

Nodding, Kari replied. "Sure you will. Just like how you beat Burizalor."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kari."

Just then, Gatomon returned without the herbs she was looking for. However, she returned with the other Digi-Destined. Delighted to see their friends again, Tai and Kari ran out of the cave to see Sora, Izzy, TK, Mimi, and their partner Digimon.

"Thank goodness you two are ok!" Sora said, running up and hugging the Kamiyas.

Tai reassured her, patting Sora's back. "We're ok. I'm just glad you guys came through safe and sound." He noticed Mimi and Palmon with them. "Oh, Mimi? Did they call for you?"

"Izzy did," Mimi replied as she walked up to Tai and hugged him. "You're looking well, Tai! We missed you!"

Tai chuckled, returning a hug to Mimi. "I've been getting that a lot today."

TK ran up to Kari and took her hands. "Are we ever glad you two are ok, Kari!"

Nodding, the Bearer of Light genuinely smiled. "We're ok, but VictoryGreymon's hurt."

When the Digi-Destined noticed VictoryGreymon, they cringed seeing the wound on his back. Tentomon flew over checking the grisly wound Mutalior made on him.

"Ah! That's one nasty wound!" Tentomon shuddered.

"Yeah, I was out looking for a specific herb that heals wounds, but then I ran into you guys," Gatomon stated. "But, a lot of the land's been ravaged. I might have to get to the nearest forest near here."

"We can use this cave as our headquarters until Gatomon brings those herbs," Izzy suggested, to which the others agreed with. "Until then, we need to contact Matt and Joe as soon as possible."

TK overheard the mention of his brother and tried to speak, but Gatomon called to everyone's attention.

"I'm going to help looking for these herbs," Gatomon asked, looking around at the available members. "Who wants to volunteer?"

Mimi and Palmon raised their hands.

"We'll go. Besides, if anyone knows plants, it's me," Palmon chuckled a little.

"Ok, then the rest of you guys stick around here," Tai advised. "Kari, think you can let Gatomon go with Mimi and Palmon?"

The little girl shrugged. "Sure. Just make sure you guys get back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, Kari," Gatomon reassured her partner. "We've got this covered." With that, the feline led Mimi and Palmon through the ravaged land as they stumbled into a tunnel leading them to the nearest forest.

Meanwhile, as the trio went out to collect the healing herbs, Tai and the others stayed behind in the cave. Izzy opened his laptop to establish contact with Gennai first before attempting to call Joe and Matt. Tai, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, and Kari looked over VictoryGreymon.

"Guys, sorry this reunion had to turn into one big disaster," the big-haired preteen tried to apologize for the events beyond his control. "Man, I really put you all in danger."

Sora replied, sitting down next to Tai. "None of us would've seen this coming, Tai. Besides, the fact we're together again is really all that matters."

Biyomon nodded. "That's right!"

"I hope they can find those herbs for VictoryGreymon," TK said, checking over VictoryGreymon's back. "Hey, VictoryGreymon, can you hear me?"

"Let him rest, TK," Kari said as she took him by the hand and sat him down.

Shaking his head, Tai sighed deeply. "I thought everything would be well after we stopped Burizalor. Between that and being gone, I missed being home. My mom and dad must really be worried if I'll ever come home."

"I can tell you everything's that's happened these last eight months," Sora offered.

"That'd be good, Sora. It'll definitely pass the time while we wait."

"Actually, there's something I want to talk about in private," the orange-haired girl said, taking Tai by his hand and leading him into the cave. Not that far off ahead of them was a mouth leading to source of light. "Looks like that takes us outside somewhere."

"Sora, what's the meaning of this?"

"You'll know, Tai..." Sora said, leading him along.

"Gee, I wonder what they're going to talk about?" Setting Patamon on his lap, TK whispered to Kari.

The Kamiya girl just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure either. Maybe Sora needs to get some things off her chest?" She looked down the caverns, watching Tai and Sora leave.

"C'mon, Gennai, answer..." Izzy anxiously waited for a response. Tentomon looked over his partner's shoulder, observing an internet connection being established with Gennai. "Hopefully X can also help us out."

"With VictoryGreymon hurt and unable to merge with Tai, we're gonna need all the help we can get," the insect flat out said.

Rubbing his head, Izzy groaned. "Yeah, you said it, Tentomon. Things can't get any worse."

xxxxx

Tai and Sora arrived in what appeared to be a a lush forest and a beautiful natural water fountain situated near the cavern.

"It's so beautiful," Sora beamed at the sight of the gorgeous view.

"What did you want to tell me, Sora?"

"Well..."

"Don't mind me to ask how your mom's doing."

"Oh, sure..." Sora said, walking around the waterfall and getting a close glimpse of it. "We've been getting closer. Biyomon really helped get us getting to trust each other. We're better off than going to the Digiworld."

Tai smiled while staring at the waterfall. "Glad to hear that. I knew you two would patch things up."

"Biyomon's become a perfect addition to the household. Though, I still have issues to work out with my dad."

"Didn't you tell me he works at that university."

"Yeah, Kyoto University," Sora sighed. "We haven't seen him in a while. He rarely stops by with all the work he has, but he could at least make more effort."

"She's a welcome addition to the family. Though, I still have some problems with my dad. You see, I haven't seen him often because of his work in Kyoto." She grumbled and balled up her fists, which Tai noticed and made him slightly frown.

"I don't know what to say," he said. He then noticed some tears in Sora's eyes and discerned something eating up in her. "But, I don't think talking about your dad is what you wanted to chat about. Is there something you really want to tell me?"

"But you have to understand that he's working to support you and your mother," Tai reminded Sora but then realized a few tears dripping down from Sora's eyes. "Sora…? What's wrong? There's something you're not telling me. Why don't you just go ahead and say it?"

There was calm silence from the girl until Tai approached her. He gently patted her back as he got her to turn and face him.

"I'm surprised you're not teasing me."

"Well, spending time with a wise gold dragon can change ya. Besides, something's bothering you. What is it?" He asked, waiting for an appropriate response but not being forceful with Sora. "You can trust me. It's ok."

Sora was hesitant, but she no longer restrained herself from speaking up.

"Okay, Tai."

"Say it or don't say anything at all."

"Tai, you see…"

She finally spoke out and revealed her most troubling issue since Tai's disappearance in the Digital World.

"You know our friend Karin Osaka?" Sora reminded Tai as if they had known this girl. "From our P.E. class and soccer team? Our friend?"

Tai sensed a dark vibe from the tone she was conveying her words. "...yeah?"

"Just a month ago, she died in a car accident when she was leaving from Okinawa visiting family. Her parents' car had turned away when a pile of rocks came rolling off a side mountain. As they turned, they slammed hard against one of those metal guardrails on the road. One of the rocks came tumbling across and it smashed towards the end of the car right where Karin was sitting at. Her parents only received concussions, but Karin died from the rock crushing the end of the car. She died… from right there."

As she finally let it out, Sora pressed herself against Tai and poured her eyes out with tears. Tai couldn't believe this news and held Sora tightly while patting her back gently.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing… Karin? Our sweet little Karin?" Tai felt numb with the terrible news that hit him. "She's gone...? Now, I feel bad knowing I won't see her again."

"She and her family were leaving for a vacation to Germany."

Tai tried hard not to cry, but he did shed a tear. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've been there to attend her funeral. The stupid training..." He turned away and punched the wall behind him. "What a waste! I could've asked Huanglongmon to bring me home... but I had to control that stupid Ascendant power!"

"There was nothing you could have done, Tai. You didn't know and it was a shock to all of us," Sora tried to calm him down. "It's not too late to pay your respects."

"I… I… You're right, Sora. I didn't know why I overreacted there for a second," he withdrew from the wall and calmly breathed.

The gogglehead pictured a shorter girl than Sora. Her hair was shoulder-length, brown and wavy. The color of her eyes were heavenly blue with delicate white skin and the cutest, most innocent smile a girl her age could put on. She brought smiles and warmth to people's hearts, at least those closest to her. Those who bullied her were often dealt with by Tai. She was also known for having good soccer skills, but she wasn't a good tennis player. It was her that taught Sora what there was to know about the soccer game.

However, despite these great attributes, she had grown up living on the streets with her family and no friends to play with. Before her father became a great success in a toy company, Karin grew up on the streets and developed a liking for soccer. Without soccer, she wouldn't have established friendships with kids like Tai and Sora. She found her 'home' on the soccer field. That is where she met Tai and Sora.

It was then that Sora pulled out this same picture and showed it to Tai. The gogglehead remembered this picture and always smiled when he saw the warm smiles on their faces. Sora truly had a place in her heart for Karin Osaka. Karin was also a very welcome addition to the Kamiya household. Even Kari loved her. He noticed Sora covering her face and pouring out tears. Tai placed an arm around Sora and hugged her to soothe her pain.

"She'll always have a place in our hearts, Sora. Don't you forget that," Tai reassured her, patting Sora on the back gently. " I will give her a prayer before I head back.""

"I'll be playing soccer for a final season to honor Karin. My mom is allowing me because of that reason. After that, I'm going to help run the flower shop with her."

"I'll be cheering you on from Huanglongmon's place if I can see you."

"You better, stupid Tai," she smiled, flicking him on the nose.

Tai chuckled playfully while rubbing his nose. "Just win it for Karin."

"I'll give it my best. Besides, I'm playing in your old position."

"Good luck with that, Sora."

"Don't forget what what the three of us would tell each other. In the game of soccer, it isn't about a win or loss. It's about giving it your all and having fun."

The Bearer of Courage genuinely smiled. "That's right."

Before they realized it, their hands were firmly grasped around one another. Tai and Sora immediately pulled away and blushed slightly across their faces. Rather than yell at one another, they shared a laugh.

Suddenly, Izzy came through the cavern mouth and garnered their attention.

"There you are guy! Listen, I've got great news!" Izzy announced to his two friends. "Joe and Gomamon just arrived in Digiworld. They've already joined up with Gatomon, Mimi, and Palmon to find those herbs. But..."

"Ok, that's great and all," Tai said. "But, there's always a catch. What's the bad news?"

"Gennai has just informed me that the enemy are planning something catastrophic. You'll get a better understanding when I show you."

The gogglehead nodded. "Let's get going, Sora."

"Right!" Sora agreed with a nod.

With that, the Bearers of Courage and Love followed Izzy back into the caverns and toward the other mouth where the others waited for them. They stood around Izzy's laptop, which displayed an image of Diaboromon levitating in the center of a white endless space. Around him was matrix coding floating around this room. Mutalior was also seen on the monitor conversing with the viral Digimon.

As Tai stared deeply into the monitor, he growled when he got a glimpse of the two villains. VictoryGreymon barely opened his eyes when he sensed his partner's distress.

"What is it, Tai? Is it him…?" VictoryGreymon inquired, trying his best to ignore the pain from his wound.

"It's Mutalior. He and Diaboromon are in some place. Where are they at, Izzy?"

Izzy deduced when analyzing the location. "It appears they've breached the gateway between the Internet and the Digital World. Think of it like a subspace dimension"

Tai blinked. "Another dimension? What are these creeps planning?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to turn up the voice frequency so we'll know what they're discussing," Izzy stated as he activated the voice com through his laptop. "All right, here we go, guys."

"I wonder what those jerks are planning," TK wondered as his eyes met the monitor.

"When VictoryGreymon gets better, we'll stop them!" Kari said.

"Have you been able to contact, Matt?" Sora asked Izzy.

Izzy dismissively nodded. "Not a word. He seems he won't even answer his Digivice."

"He'll be here! I just know he will!" TK exclaimed.

"I believe you, TK," Tai nodded. "He'll get here when we least expect it."

Just then, the voice frequency played from the computer. Mutalior and Diaboromon's voices were broadcasted to them all.

"_**So are you ready to carry out the viral spread, Diaboromon? We want to make sure to infect the human world's top military bases and launch out their nuclear missiles. I'll make sure every human dies in exchange for my son's demise.**_"

"_**Yes, Lord Mutalior. It shall be done. We shall avenge Burizalor.**_"

"_**And then eliminate those wretched Digi-Destined brats!**_"

Upon hearing this, the Digi-Destined were shocked and horrified beyond belief. Their world was in grave danger with Diaboromon plotting to spread a viral infection through the Internet and breach the military technological defenses by attempting to launch a nuclear strike across the planet.

"What?! They're planning to take control of military controls and launch missiles to the other countries?!" Tai angrily shouted.

"If we don't stop this soon, Tokyo is going to get turned into the world's biggest parking lot!" Sora exclaimed.

Kari tugged on her brother's shirt."Tai! We have to find those monsters before it's too late!"

"Yeah, but VictoryGreymon is still out of it," Tai looked over to his still injured Digimon partner.

"Don't worry about it, Tai. Joe, Mimi, Gatomon, and others should already have found those herbs," Izzy reassured the Bearer of Courage.

"That's just it! There's no telling when Mutalior will spring up to sneak attack us," Tai pointed out. "These guys aren't going to be playing by the rules."

"Tai, think about what you're saying! You don't mean to throw yourself out there and let them slaughter you?" Sora exclaimed. "We wait until the others get here with medicine."

Just then, Tai and the others heard a familiar voice calling to them. It was X, the masked watcher from the Other World.

_'Hey, guys! Hope I'm not interrupting anything there.'_

"X?!" The group shouted in unison.

Tai answered back. "X, then you know what's been going on!"

_'Of course, I do, Tai. I always monitor your Digital World. So, looks like Burizalor's father has hit the scene. Without VictoryGreymon at peak condition, it's not looking too good. But, listen, I'm sending you guys reinforcements.'_

Upon hearing this, TK beamed happily. "You mean...!"

"You're sending Keke, Sam, and the kids," Tai was delighted to hear this piece of news. "Great! Now we at least have a fighting chance." He looked over his shoulder and closely watched VictoryGreymon. "At least until VictoryGreymon recovers and is up to speed."

_'Anyway, your friends are nearing the location of those special herbs. Good thing, too, since I'm sending my team with Digi-Vitamins. Don't worry about Matt. Keke will find him and the kids will locate BanchoLeomon.'_ X continued. _'As for Mutalior's plot, we have to act quickly. Time is against us. To intercept this nuclear disaster, Diaboromon and the virus within him must be destroyed.'_

"Wow, all of us together again just like old times," TK smiled at the notion of fighting alongside the Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon.

"It's crunch time then," Tai said, clenching his fists as he looked to the floor. _Mutalior, you've made this personal! I'll kick your ass like I did to Burizalor!_

xxxxx

_**Data World/6:45 PM**_

If one can describe the dimension between the real and Digital Worlds, it was an almost endless white universe with matrix coding surrounding the space. In this dimension, numerous doorways connected to varied sectors of the the Internet system. Two ominous figures were seen orchestrating a scheme to spread a virus of titanic proportions through the system and infect every secret military database. In turn, the virus will manipulate he missile defense systems and launch missiles from out of the United States and into every section of the globe.

Diaboromon levitated over at center of the dimension with arms stretched out. Streams of black liquid seeped from out of his body and consumed every line connected to these doorways. The viral demon opened his eyes as he faced the Internet streamline.

"The process is underway, Lord Mutalior. In no time, these pathetic humans will be destroyed by their own weapons of mass destruction. Kind of ironic it will be mankind's own doing?"

Mutalior nodded, smiling genuinely evilly. "Indeed and we're the ones who've helped to orchestrate the demise of the human race. This is what the Bearer of Courage has coming. For taking my son's life, I will take away his precious planet. I could have just gone to Earth and blown it up myself, but I find this much more amusing. Let's savor every last moment of this."

"As you wish, Lord Mutalior."

Diaboromon continued the viral transfer process by flooding the streamline with his virus.

Mutalior craved nothing more than to kill the slayers of his son. Anxiety was one word to describe the mindset of the tyrannical monster at this moment.

_I know you're out there, Taichi Kamiya. Present yourself to me and let us finish where we left off. Perhaps this course of action will draw you out to face me, Ascendant._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/Cavern/7:05 PM**_

"Damn it! That bastard has pushed this too far!" Tai cursed as he tried to simmer down. "Messing with nuclear warheads and sending them across our world is the last straw!"

"Actually, Tai, there is a method to prevent this possible nuclear apocalypse from taking place," Izzy informed everyone, including Tai.

The Bearer of Love turned to the computer whiz. "Ok, explain, because we're going to need to know."

"Since Diaboromon is the one carrying and transferring the virus, he's the one we need to target before we engage Mutalior. With Diaboromon out of commission, the virus will be completely neutralized."

"Let's hope you're right, Izzy," Tentomon added, floating over to check on new email messages from Gennai.

Sora concluded. "So, then once we destroy Diaboromon, the virus should vanish and the missiles won't detonate."

"For our sake and our home's sake, I hope you're right," Tai growled, gritting his teeth. "Mutalior's doing this just to provoke me and force me out of hiding!"

TK and Patamon approached VictoryGreymon looking over him.

"He's still recuperating, but he might be running out of time," Patamon said.

"I hope Gatomon and the others can get here soon," Kari said, sitting down next to VictoryGreymon.

Biyomon replied. "Since Joe's studying to become a doctor, he'd know what to do with medical herbs."

Tai walked back and forth impatiently with his hands covering his face. The pressure was already getting to him. Everything was already occurring too quickly for him to handle. Not only were they being hunted by Mutalior's squadron, but Diaboromon was initiating the virus release into the Earth's missile defense network.

Between this and learning Karin's unfortunate passing, the Bearer of Courage had a lot on his mind and pitted stress. His return couldn't had more terrible timing.

"Tai… We'll get VictoryGreymon up to speed and you two can take down Mutalior together," Sora tried her best to calm her friend. "C'mon, I haven't seen you like this since Burizalor pushed you over the edge before he killed me. We will pull through out of this and prevent our home from becoming a nuclear wasteland."

"It… It's not… too late, Tai," VictoryGreymon coughed. "It's… never… too late…"

"VictoryGreymon?" Tai turned as he looked directly into VictoryGreymon's eyes. "You're right. It's not too late." He reaffirmed his resolve to face this new adversity. "When there's a will, there's always a way."

"That's right... Tai..." VictoryGreymon muttered.

"Now that's the spirit, Tai," Sora sat up and pat the boy on his back. "We're in this together."

"We survived Burizalor's goons and we'll do it again with Mutalior!" TK said as he and Patamon nodded together.

Kari shared everyone else's enthusiasm. "You said it!"

"Don't forget about BanchoLeomon and the others coming," Patamon said.

The Bearer of Hope added. "And hopefully my brother."

"I feel much better knowing I have you guys with me," Tai said, lifting his own confidence to a new level. "Thanks. Mutalior can try keeping us in despair, but we're ready to come at him and his crew readily now." He faced the cavern mouth. "Only a matter of time when things swing back in our favor."

"For our sake, let's hope so," Izzy nodded while answering an email from Gennai. "According to Gennai, Mutalior's men are still combing the outskirts from this sector."

Sora walked beside Tai. "I hope Gatomon and the others haven't been found."

"They won't. I know they won't let us down," the Bearer of Courage said, closing his right fist tightly. _But, we've yet to hear from you, Matt. Where are you? I know you'd be jumping at the chance to face Burizalor's father. We need to stand together if we're going to save both worlds again._

xxxxx

"Whew, finally found them!" Gatomon declared as she gathered a handful of red-and-green herbs. She had help from Palmon and Joe, who helped pick out the specific herbs, which were called lime herbs.

"We're glad we had you to help us, Joe," Mimi watched them finish gathering the herbs.

Gomamon smirked, watching Joe being worked collecting herbs. "Coming out of a three hour test and now this, today just isn't your day, huh, pal?"

Joe snorted, hearing his partner's joking remark. "Haha. Looks like this should be enough." He finished pulling out another herb.

Palmon added. "We're glad Izzy managed to get you two just when Joe finished that test thingy of his."

"Are we all ready to go?" The feline asked everyone as they nodded. "Ok, follow me then!"

As they passed along by, a Vegiemon walked along gathering herbs for himself to use for medicine. He picked up a herb that made his snout twitch. His nostrils flared when spicy particles entered his nose making him sneeze. He sneezed so hard he flew back and hit a large boulder that went falling down the hill.

Much to their dismay, the group saw the boulder tumbling toward them in a hurry. Joe and Mimi cried out in horror as the boulder tumbled towards their direction. Palmon and Gomamon instinctively sprang into action first, launching their attacks at the coming boulder.

"Palmon!"

"Gomamon!"

Palmon followed in suit as she threw out her fingers into long, strong vines. _**"Poison Ivy!"**_

"Go! _**Marching Fishes!**_" Gomamon summoned an army of multicolored fish.

The fishes and the vines hit the boulder and managed to slow it down. Gatomon jumped across and effortlessly cut it in half with a claw strike.

Unfortunately, their attacks were immediately traced and this revealed their location. The combined attacks generated enough power to incinerate the boulder into dust. Unfortunately, this power also generated enough energy for Mutalior's men to discern from their scouters.

"All right!" Gomamon and Palmon celebrated.

However, Gatomon was none too pleased with her action. "Damn. We just gave ourselves away! C'mon, we have to hurry back, guys!" With that, she and the group raced toward the cavern.

"I just remembered...! Don't guys working for Burizalor and Mutalior have those scouter thingies?!" Palmon exclaimed. She realized her own stupid mistake. "That part completely went over my head!"

"Yikes! I don't want to get caught!" Mimi whined as she ran alongside Palmon.

"Let's keep moving!" Joe shouted.

Just when the cavern was close to their reach, three figures dropped in from above and cut them off from the pass. Salzer, Borga, and Rezor hovered in their way as their scouters traced them.

Gatomon angrily hissed. "Just what we didn't need!"

Salzer chuckled arrogantly. "Going somewhere, boys and girls? End of the line."

xxxxx

Next Act: _**A Race Against Time and Impending Doom**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** We've come past the midway point in this story. The next three chapters will kick the action up into high gear. They have a virus to stop and Mutalior's men to overcome. But, don't fret. Tai and his team have help coming their way.

Yeah, it should be no surprise (at least, not for the new readers) who this Kuiper Senshi I was referring to. Now, you know. This is where Karin's story begins. She dies in the DFKai universe, her spirit ends up in Sailor Cosmos' realm, Karin's Star Seed merges with a new body, she ends up in YYGDM Pluto's time dimension, Karin is trained to become Sailor Sedna, and from there her story as Sailor Sedna progresses in the YYGDM series. That's her chronological story in a nutshell.

Anyway, business picks up next chapter! Be there, or you'll miss out.


	4. A Race Against Time and Impending Doom

**A/N: **Some of you want to get to the fighting. Well, your wish is granted.

Multiple fights coming your way.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Mutalior's Vengeance**_

_**Act IV: **__**A Race Against Time and Impending Doom**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/7:10 PM**_

Salzer, Borga, and Rezor cornered Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon.

"These guys look bad!" Mimi screamed, fearing for her life. "Um, Palmon, doubt you can take them?"

"Have you lost your mind, Mimi? Even if I become Lillymon, I'd still get creamed!"

Joe stammered. "Y-Yeah, we're way out of our league here."

Gomamon scoffed. "These guys wanna rumble? C'mon, bring it!"

"Don't encourage them, Gomamon!" The blue-haired preteen went ballistic on his Digimon.

Gatomon held her ground despite the overwhelming odds. "You don't scare me, you jerks!"

"Stupid move giving yourselves away, kiddos," Salzer snickered. "Didn't you forget our scouters can trace energy? You revealed your location to us."

Borga laughed as he popped his knuckles. "Hah, this oughta be a piece of cake! Let me crush 'em, Salzer! I'll have these twerps flattened!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Came Tai's voice behind Gatomon and company.

The feline turned around and smiled. "Great timing, guys!"

Tai, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, TK, Patamon, and Kari arrived in tandem to save their friends.

"Digivices out, guys!" Tai called out as his friends lifted their Digivices.

The Digi-Destined shouted in unison. "Let's do this!"

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme **_**Braveheart**_**)**

One by one, the Digi-Destined's Digivices, excluding Tai's, emitted beams of light that hit their partners and empowered them to evolve.

"Biyomon... _**Shinka! Birdramon! **_/ Birdramon... _**Chou Shinka! Garudamon!**_"

"Tentomon... _**Shinka! Kabuterimon!**_ / Kabuterimon... _**Chou Shinka! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

"Palmon... _**Shinka! Togemon!**_ / Togemon... _**Chou Shinka! Lillymon!**_"

"Gomamon... _**Shinka! Ikkakumon!**_ / Ikkakumon... _**Chou Shinka! Zudomon!**_"

"Patamon... _**Shinka! Angemon!**_ / Angemon... _**Chou Shinka! MagnaAngemon!**_"

"Gatomon... _**Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_"

The Ultimate Digimon faced off against the Mutalior Armored Squad. Needless to say, the Armored Squad weren't the least impressed after probing the Digimon's battle powers.

Rezor cracked a big cocky grin. "Hey, boys! Are you reading their power levels? What a joke! I refuse to believe these twerps took down Lord Burizalor's Nightmare Squad!"

Nodding, Salzer couldn't help but to agree. "Indeed. Rezor! Borga! Attack formation!" He commanded his colleagues to take battle postures and hastily headed off the Ultimate Digimon.

"Leave this to us!" MagnaAngemon declared.

"Tai, here!" Joe said as he and Mimi gave him the herbs.

Angewomon threw him the remaining herbs she collected to Tai.

After taking the herbs, Tai beckoned the kids over. "TK, Kari! Come with me!" He took the two kids as they headed back to the cavern ahead, leaving Sora and the others to take cover behind a rock formation.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Breaking Point – **_**Falling Down**_**)**

MegaKabuterimon launched himself at Borga and attempted to crush him. Borga moved out of the beetle's reach and clobbered him with a gut punch. MegaKabuterimon doubled over and clutched his gut in pain. Garudamon reached out to grab Borga, but the alien warrior flew into the air and unloaded with energy blasts. The blasts bombarded and knocked her back.

MagnaAngemon shot toward Salzer and used his Excalibur sword to try stabbing him. Salzer evaded all of the Ultimate's close quarter strikes. Gathering holy energy in his right hand, MagnaAngemon tried catching him with a holy-powered punch. When Salzer moved away, MagnaAngemon fired a holy beam from his fist and cleared away a chunk of land. MagnaAngemon whirled around and was met with an uppercut from Salzer.

"Heh, that the best you got, angel man?" Salzer snickered. He flew up and ran a knee into MagnaAngemon's face.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_" shouted Angewomon.

When Salzer turned, a holy arrow came hurtling at his direction. As the arrow drew closer, Salzer caught the arrow and to Angewomon's surprise he crushed the arrow.

"Trying a sneak attack on me, baby?" He snickered, taunting Angewomon with a pet name. "Though, you might be tougher than you look." He watched MagnaAngemon and Angewomon team up as they attacked him together. "Give me all you got!"

As for Rezor, he was dodging all of Zudomon and Lillymon's attacks.

"Is that all you wimps have going for yas?!" Rezor laughed.

Lillymon tried shooting with her Flower Cannon, but Rezor fired a beam and knocked the cannon from her hands. He turned and caught Zudomon's hammer. He punched Zudomon hard in the forehead.

"Hah! Please, these wimps defeated Lord Burizalor's Nightmare Squad?" Rezor couldn't resisting laughing at the Ultimate-level Digimon.

Borga scoffed. "Man, these wimps can't even land a hit on us! Lord Mutalior won't even need to kill these bugs!"

As Angewomon and MagnaAngemon tried hitting Salzer, he flew over behind them.

"You're wasting our time. Let's end this," Salzer declared, lifting one hand and collected power for an attack.

The Digi-Destined shouted out from the sidelines and tried encouraging their partners to continue fighting.

As Salzer grabbed the energy ball, he flung it toward the Digimon and the Digi-Destined. This was quickly intercepted by a beam that hit Salzer's attack and batted it aside. Surprised with the outcome, Salzer and his cohorts turned around as they were taken aback by who intercepted the attack.

"Look!" Mimi called out. "It's them!"

Izzy clearly became ecstatic. "About time you guys got here!"

MagnaAngemon added. "It's been a while..."

The ones who intercepted Salzer were Sam, Keke, Kara, Tike, and David; although it was Sam who fired the initial shot and stopped Salzer's beam.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Joe exclaimed.

Irked by their interference, Salzer shot an angry glare at them.

"Who the hell are these punk ass kids?!" Borga shouted angrily.

Rezor replied. "Don't know, but they look puny to me! Hah!"

Salzer scowled. "I don't know who you kids are, but you crossed the line!"

Tike stuck his tongue out at them and flipped them off. "Kiss my ass!"

Kara laughed. "Yeah, kiss this!" She turned around and waved her butt at them.

Sam sighed. "Get serious, guys."

Keke looked around. "I don't see Tai, TK, and Kari. I thought they'd be here."

"So, is he really on his way here?" David turned to Keke.

"Gennai did contact him, but we'll see if he did answer the call."

"In any case, let's rumble!" Sam declared as he and his colleagues flew in and attacked Mutalior's Armored Squadron.

Sam engaged Salzer. Keke and Kara took it to Rezor. Tike and David fought Borga. For a while, the kids held their own, but the soldiers rebounded and blasted them back.

"C'mon, guys! They need our help!" The Bearer of Love said as she beckoned Garudamon to intervene.

However, before the Digi-Destined sent the Digimon to assist, a pair of beams hit Borga's back. The angry brute whirled around and saw BanchoLeomon descending from the skies.

"BanchoLeomon!" Lillymon said, pointing out to the brave warrior floating down from the air.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, my friend," an elated Angewomon said.

"Nice timing, BanchoLeomon!" Tike and David exclaimed in unison.

"You sneaky bastard! You'll pay for that cheapshot!" Borga bellowed as he flew across and threw a punch at BanchoLeomon.

As Borga's fist landed, it went through BanchoLeomon's cape. The brave warrior came around Borga and landed a kick to the brute's back. Borga stumbled back in mid-air and received an elbowshot to his face. Tike and David added insult to injury as they landed a double punch into his gut. Borga doubled over and hovered backward holding his gut.

"Yeah!" Tike cried out. "How about that?!"

"You bastard!" Rezor hissed and moved in to attack BanchoLeomon. But, he was abruptly cut off by Keke and Kara. "Outta my way!"

"Not a chance," Keke rebuked as she forged ink discs and threw them at him. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

"_**Special Beam Cannon!**_" Kara screamed, shooting a spiral-like beam from her fingers.

In response to the disc, Rezor tucked his head into his neck and evaded the disc that could've beheaded him. He then batted aside Kara's beam. He flew over and clobbered Keke with a kneelift and backhanded Kara with a punch.

Sam and Salzer traded a series of kicks and punches. The alien rebounded and came up behind Sam. He landed an elbow over Sam's back and sent him plunging to the ground.

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon flew back into the fray to attack Salzer.

"_**Gate of Destiny!**_" MagnaAngemon summoned a vortex that tried sucking in Salzer.

Angewomon forged a holy arrow and fired. "_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

Salzer glided away creating a far distance between himself and the gate. He evaded the incoming arrow and guided it toward the Gate of Destiny. Then, rather than pulling in the warrior, the vortex sucked in Angewomon's arrow. As the gate closed, Salzer propelled toward MagnaAngemon and threw a punch, to which the Ultimate-level holy warrior blocked with his Excalibur.

Just then, TK and Kari returned to watch the ongoing battle while Tai left to give VictoryGreymon the herbs.

"Look! Keke and the others just got here!" TK pointed out to X's friends.

Kari replied enthusiastically. "Not just them, but BanchoLeomon, too!"

Although excited to see old faces again, the boy was somewhat disappointed to see no sign of his brother. He felt let down realizing he had vowed to his friends that Matt would turn up.

_Where are you, brother?_ TK thought tensely. _We need you! Tai needs you!_

Meanwhile, Salzer resumed his battle with Sam and the angels. Keke and Kara received help from Lillymon and Zudomon against Rezor. Tike and David got back-up from BanchoLeomon, Garudamon, and MegaKabuterimon.

xxxxx

While the fighting was going on, Tai raced into the cave with the herbs and started applying it over VictoryGreymon's back. As the juices from the herbs seeped into his wounds, they stung VictoryGreymon and caused him great pain, but the healing began to take effect. VictoryGreymon calmed down and let the healing begin.

Tai sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. That takes care of that."

"I'm feeling a little better... the wound is closing..." VictoryGreymon said, opening his eyes.

"You'll be back in action soon, VictoryGreymon. Count on it!"

xxxxx

"Hah! You think you pukes can keep up with me?!" Borga boasted as Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon tried hitting him with their attacks. He caught MegaKabuterimon's _**Horn Buster**_ and crushed it with his hands. He threw a beam, which canceled out Garudamon's _**Wing Blade**_.

Tike and David flew in as they kneed Borga's face. However, the brute grabbed them both and applied a bearhug squeeze.

"Guys!" Sora cried out.

BanchoLeomon flew in to save the boys from Borga.

Just then, Tike and David both kneed Borga's gut and disoriented him a bit. As he let them go, the boys flew over his shoulders and lured him out to chase them. Borga pursued the boys, which gave BanchoLeomon room to launch his attack.

"_**Flash Bantyo Punch!**_" BanchoLeomon fired a powerful Ki beam from his fist, which homed right on Borga and locked on his evil aura.

Borga instinctively turned and saw the beam heading his way.

"What...?!" Borga bellowed as he swerved around to evade the attack, but it stayed the course and followed him. He even forgot all about chasing the boys as he flew past Tike and David. He boosted his aerial speed in order to outpace it, but it closed in on him. "Damn!" He turned and caught the beam. "THIS AIN'T GONNA KILL ME! I'LL JUST CRUSH IT... WAIT... NO!" The beam eventually overpowered the alien and engulfed him, vaporizing him completely. "GAH! HAIL LORD MUTALIOR!" Loudly praising his master's name, is blood-curdling screams were accompanied by his body fading out and being obliterated by the attack.

"Nice shot, BanchoLeomon!" Tike and David exclaimed.

Needless to say, Salzer and Borga were shocked with the demise of their colleague.

"It can't be...!" Salzer shouted.

Rezor's mouth went agape. "Borga's been killed! Oh, you'll pay for that!" He blasted Lillymon and Zudomon back before throwing a beam that stunned BanchoLeomon.

"Gah!" BanchoLeomon roared out.

"BanchoLeomon!" Keke and Kara cried as they flew in and kicked Rezor from behind.

Rezor turned and was met with a kick to his face by Kara.

"_**Rosemary Disc!**_"

Keke forged a pink disc and used it to bisect him in half. Rezor screamed out as his body was split into two halves.

"Avenge us... Salzer... and Lord Mutalior..." Rezor choked out before his body exploded into data fragments.

"Yay! They got them!" Mimi cheered on.

"All that's left is this guy, Diaboromon, and Mutalior," Lillymon added as Zudomon picked her up.

"ALL RIGHT!" TK and Kari cheered on from the sidelines.

Sora turned and noticed the kids hiding behind a bush. "You two? I thought you were with Tai?"

"He told us to come back. He's taking care of VictoryGreymon," Kari replied.

Distressed with the loss of his cohorts, Salzer snapped. "Why you ingrates! You'll pay for killing my comrades!" He flew back from Sam and the angels. "That's it! I'm outta here!" With that, he forged a ball of light and threw it into the ground, which created a bright flash of light that blinded everyone in the vicinity.

"Ugh! Can't see!" Izzy screamed as he and the others covered their eyes from the bright flash of light produced from the explosion.

Sam turned as he sensed Salzer's Ki. "He's moving straight ahead!"

"I'm on it! I've got this!" BanchoLeomon declared as he takes off after Salzer.

While the others recovered their vision, BanchoLeomon headed into the nearest forest. He glided through and surveyed the forest surroundings. His senses kicked in as Salzer flew out from a bush and landed a punch into BanchoLeomon's face. BanchoLeomon caught Salzer's hand and threw him into the air. BanchoLeomon drew out his Dankon sword and went for a swift sword thrust. Salzer evaded the blade thrust and flew over the canopy shooting a barrage of Ki blasts.

Using his Dankon and quick reflexes, BanchoLeomon batted aside the blasts and flew through the undergrowth. Salzer ceased firing and forged a larger energy ball.

"Eat this!" Salzer yelled. "_**Rapid Ball!**_" He flung the ball as it went through the canopy and cleared away a decent portion of the forest. Scouring through the smoke, Salzer looked around for any clear signs of BanchoLeomon's body. "How about that? Where are you hiding now, lion?!"

Just then, as his scouter beeped, Salzer turned around as a Ki beam headed toward him. Salzer dodged the beam and held out his arm, creating an purple energy blade from his hand. He saw BanchoLeomon propelling toward him. Salzer went head-to-head with BanchoLeomon and delivered a quick slash, landing a fresh scar across BanchoLeomon's chest.

Taken by surprise, BanchoLeomon realized the risk of getting hit by Salzer's blade. One successive strike could've beheaded or disarmed him.

"How do you like my _**Salzer Blade**_, lion?" Salzer chortled, adorning a devilish grin. He flew across and went to behead BanchoLeomon, but the brave warrior saw through his strategy and ducked. Salzer's energy blade skewered a tree top in half. He flew around and went to stab BanchoLeomon, but split a tree branch in two. "Damn!"

BanchoLeomon lured Salzer toward him. The alien flew over and thrust his arm, attempting to stab BanchoLeomon. The warrior continued dodging around Salzer's rapid strikes. BanchoLeomon stalled enough time by dodging and grabbed Salzer's arm.

"What the hell?!" Salzer roared as BanchoLeomon flung him into the air again.

**(End theme)**

BanchoLeomon launched through the air and stopped to meet Salzer. Salzer growled and grew ever more frustrated with how this opponent was outmaneuvering him.

"I'm the top member of Lord Mutalior's Armored Squadron! How am I losing to a primitive warrior?!"

BanchoLeomon scoffed. "Relying on those useless scouters? You guys are way behind the times. We can sense energy better than you and your men."

"Damn you...! I'm not done yet!"

"Oh, but I am. Prepare to die..."

"Salzer!" Came a dark and menacing voice calling out to his subordinate.

As BanchoLeomon whirled around...

_**Boom!**_

...a purple beam hit BanchoLeomon with full force and seemingly went through his chest. BanchoLeomon spat out a mouthful of blood. His eyes widened in shock as the splitting image of Burizalor appeared in his view. When his blurred vision clarified and he got a clearer view from the shadow floating behind the sun's rays, he saw Mutalior smiling evilly.

"Salzer, go after those brats!"

"Yes, sir!"

BanchoLeomon shouted. "...B-Burizalor?!"

_**Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom!**_

Mutalior fired successive beams that hit BanchoLeomon and sent him plunging into the forest.

Leomon thought that he had seen Burizalor and proclaimed him to be dead but in reality, it was none other than Mutalior.

_"That's one down and many more bodies to pile,"_ Mutalior thought as he shot down blasts at Leomon.

xxxxx

_**Data World/7:20 PM**_

While the battle with Mutalior's squadron resumed, Diaboromon was already at work spreading the virus throughout cyberspace. The more the virus spread, the more data Diaboromon managed to consume to make his power grow. He was already on his way breaching into firewalls in order to penetrate the the world's cyber defense systems, including the Pentagon. With little time left, Diaboromon was on his way to activating the missile defense systems and initiate target sites across the globe, invoking a nuclear global catastrophe.

Tokyo, New York, Colorado, and various sites were the first targets set by Diaboromon. Destroying Tokyo first was ideal as it was the home city of the Digi-Destined and their families.

"Process is in near completion, my lord," Diaboromon murmured deeply as he focused and continued spreading the virus. "I've consume enough data and information on the defense networks. I've made myself stronger eating data and making the virus spread quickly. I am rerouting a missile to be sent to Tokyo. Everything will be wiped out with nothing left. Lord Mutalior, this plan to spread a virus into the human's missile defense systems was indeed ingenious."

The viral demon was just moments away from accomplishing Mutalior's sadistic plan.

Time was running out for the Digi-Destined and their home town from being ravaged by the coming disaster.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/Cavern/7:24 PM**_

Much to Tai's relief, VictoryGreymon's recovery was coming through better than expected. VictoryGreymon started stirring more as the burnt wound on his back was fading.

"You're looking great, VictoryGreymon. We'll be back in the fight in no time!"

"You better hope so," Came a voice that Tai recognized, to which Tai reacted to quickly.

The Bearer of Courage gaped when he saw Matt and ZeedGarurumon near the mouth of the cave.

"Matt! ZeedGarurumon!"

VictoryGreymon turned his head and growled. "So, it's them..."

"Long time no see, Tai," Matt smirked coolly, walking forward nonchalantly while eyeing VictoryGreymon.

"But, how...?"

"Did I get here? Keke and her friends alerted Gennai and he sent me an e-mail message. When I learned you and Agumon were back for a day, I couldn't resist the chance to see you two, but now seeing you in your pitiful states... I'm not too impressed."

"We just got back from a fight with Burizalor's dad and that guy cheapshot VictoryGreymon!"

"Making up excuses, Tai? C'mon, that's not like you," Matt brushed Tai aside as he checked VictoryGreymon's back. "Seems he'll be ready for action. ZeedGarurumon, the Digi-Vitamin."

ZeedGarurumon stepped forward and opened his mouth, dropping a small yellow vitamin in Matt's hand.

"Wait, that's...! Where did you get that Digi-Vitamin?"

The Bearer of Friendship replied. "From Sam, he insisted on giving it to you, but Keke, being the persuasive girl she is, managed to talk him to giving it to me. Before I came here, ZeedGarurumon and I rendezvous with them."

_'Heh, of course, I would've coaxed those brats into giving me the vitamin. You know the only reason you want VictoryGreymon 100 percent is so you and ZeedGarurumon can have your rematch. You know it's been a long time coming, Matty boy! Heheh!'_ The 'Yamato' persona taunted Matt in his thoughts, but the blonde shunned him out from taking over.

"Go on, VictoryGreymon Eat it, buddy," Tai encouraged him. He took the vitamin from ZeedGarurumon and broke it in half. He then slipped it into VictoryGreymon's mouth. "Good."

"So, where's Diaboromon?" Matt pivoted to Tai and addressed him concerning the other threat. "I figure we can let you two handle Mutalior while me and ZeedGarurumon intercept Diaboromon."

"You sure you two can handle him on your own?"

"Hn, you needn't worry about us. Besides, with your new Ascendant power, you should be able to take down Mutalior like you did with Burizalor."

Looking to the ground, Tai sighed deeply. "That's a problem. We still haven't completely mastered control over it. According to Huanglongmon the power can still be too radical for me to maintain."

"Then, you're not fit to be the Ascendant," Matt rebuked. "If he's anything like Burizalor, Mutalior will destroy you and VictoryGreymon. Though, admittedly, I never had the chance to see Mutalior in person myself while I worked under Burizalor's regime."

"No, I can believe we can firmly control the power. We're close..."

"I hope so, because me and ZeedGarurumon are looking forward to the day you two return full time and we'll get a rematch with you."

Tai chuckled. "Guess today isn't your lucky day."

_Nor is it yours, Yamato._ Matt thought much to his darker persona's chagrin.

_'Bah.'_

"Our friends are out there, Matt. Let's go see how they're faring," Tai plainly said. He instinctively raced outside the cavern mouth and took out his miniscope to scan the backdrop of the forest several kilometers off.

ZeedGarurumon looked over to Matt. "The fighting has ceased, it seems. I sense the others' Digimon heading this way along with Keke and her group."

Matt added. "I see. Then, we must be off, Tai. ZeedGarurumon and I have to intercept Diaboromon before he makes those missiles launch and hit our home country."

The Bearer of Courage nodded. "Thanks, Matt. I know you'd rather fight a go with me and VictoryGreymon."

"Don't take this the wrong way. I still detest you for being a clown, but the other me... well, I can't contain him for much longer. He's bound to come out. I advise you to look out when that day comes..."

"Huh? What do you mean, Matt?"

"Just take my word for it, Tai," the blonde sighed, withdrawing his eyes from Tai. He mounted ZeedGarurumon's back and didn't look back.

_'Heheheh. You're losing the battle with me, Matt. My influence is already seamlessly seeping through. Even those close to you won't like it when I come out to play. Just remember, Matt. Without me, you will never become an Ascendant.'_

Matt gritted his teeth and ignored his darker persona. Closing his thoughts out, Matt shifted his focus on the more important issue at hand.

After the two finished exchanging words, VictoryGreymon stood up and flexed his body. His wound was healed and his energy was replenished to the fullest. VictoryGreymon walked through the cavern as Tai greeted him outside.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined, their Digimon partners, and the Digital Humans were closing toward the cavern. The Digital Humans sensed VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon's presences in the vicinity.

"Looks like Matt really did come through," Sam said.

Keke was relieved when hearing this news. "Told you."

TK overheard them. "Wait, my brother is here?! See, guys?! I told you he'd be here!"

"Um, guys! Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... look!" Mimi screamed as she pointed up.

Everyone looked up to see Salzer and Mutalior. Upon seeing Mutalior, the group were alarmed, but those who hadn't seen Mutalior fell into dismay. Seeing Mutalior brought back the horrible memories of Burizalor's chilling presence.

The Digital Humans, in particular, sensed Mutalior's power and put up their guards.

"So, that's Mutalior?!" Joe gaped in shock.

Tike growled. "He's every bit as strong like Burizalor!"

Sam frowned. "And he even sports that same arrogant smug-ass grin, too."

Sora shook her head. "Our Digimon aren't even up to fighting these two let alone Mutalior. We were so close!"

"But if that guy is here..." Kara pointed to Salzer. "Then, BanchoLeomon...!"

Salzer laughed aloud, overhearing Kara's mention of the warrior. "We took care of that guy. He put up a good show, but Lord Mutalior took care of that overgrown kitten."

"No! BanchoLeomon!" Kari cried out.

Sam scoffed. "You bastards. Now you have us to deal with."

David added. "Yeah, we survived the whole ordeal back on Spira. Now, we'll go through you!"

Listening to their 'idle' threats, Mutalior took it all in and laughed. "That's rich. You required an Ascendant to destroy my son. I doubt any of you are up to the challenge of beating me. Face it. Time is running short and Diaboromon will destroy the human world!"

"Guys! Let's Magna Evolve!" Keke quickly beckoned to her team as they took out their D-Vices. "Ready?"

"_**Magna Digivolve... Activate!**_"

"_**MetalLilamon!**_"

"_**NinjaStingmon!**_"

"_**ArchAngemon!**_"

"_**Seraphimmon!**_"

"_**FlareVeemon!**_"

TK and Kari's Crest symbols gleamed across their chests.

"Go for it, MagnaAngemon!"

"Angewomon, you're up!"

"MagnaAngemon... _**Mega Shinka! Seraphimon!**_"

"Angewomon... _**Mega Shinka! Ophanimon!**_"

The Ultimate Digimon charged ahead promptly engaged Salzer. Meanwhile, the Digital Humans and the angels took on Mutalior.

Lillymon and Garudamon fired their attacks from one side.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

Salzer dodged both attacks as Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon followed up with their attacks.

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

Salzer used his Salzer Blade to dissect the projectiles produced by the Digimon. He shot forward rapidly hitting Zudomon with his energy blade. He then kicked MegaKabuterimon back, causing him to fall over. Salzer forged energy beams from his fingers and hit the other two with them. The Digi-Destined were overwhelmed with distress as they witnessed their partners being taken apart.

As for Digital Humans and the angels, they weren't faring much better with Mutalior. He effortlessly clobbered Seraphimon with body blows and punched him hard into a plateau. He turned and blasted Ophanimon back with a beam.

MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon tried coming up behind Mutalior. Mutalior anticipated their attack and flew out of their reach. Mutalior surprised NinjaStingmon and batted him down with his tail. He then grabbed MetalLilamon by her long hair and threw her into a rock formation.

"Take this!" ArchAngemon shouted as he hit Mutalior with his staff.

The alien warlord seized ArchAngemon's staff and landed a knee into his face. He turned and fired double eye beams, which neutralized both Seraphimmon and FlareVeemon.

"No! C'mon, guys!" TK cried out and pleaded.

Kari thought. _We can't win... not without Tai and Matt! We can beat these monsters if we're all together!_

"Growing bored now," Mutalior said with much disinterest. "None of you are the Ascendant I'm looking for."

"Maybe we're not, but we're not letting you by..." NinjaStingmon boldly stated as he and his friends slowly got up to their feet.

ArchAngemon arrogantly scoffed. "...wanna come and get a piece of me first? I can take an ass kicking!"

"Don't... you're just coaxing him..." FlareVeemon remarked.

Seraphimmon quipped. "Yeah, are you trying to ruin our cred or what?!"

Both Seraphimon and Ophanimon struggled to sit up. Salzer and Mutalior looked around seeing most of their adversaries getting up again, but there were obvious signs of pain etched on their faces.

"I'm not letting you by!" Ophanimon declared as she summoned a javelin and threw it at the icy tyrant. "_**Eden's Javelin!**_"

Instinctively facing the other way, Mutalior grabbed the javelin hurtling at him. He crushed the javelin and shattered it into crystallized dust.

"Ophanimon..." Kari muttered as she sank to her knees.

Salzer stormed right up to Ophanimon and kicked her in the face. Seraphimon came up and blasted Salzer's back. Dazed but not out, Salzer returned the favor and neutralized Seraphimon with a beam.

"NO!" TK cried out in horror. "Seraphimon!"

"What a futile attempt, but an admirable one," Mutalior said as a malevolent grin adorned his features.

"We're not done yet!" MetalLilamon screamed as she ran up to Salzer and tried kicking him.

Salzer dodged MetalLilamon's kick and grabbed her arm. He threw her into a tree and flew over, slamming a knee into her gut. NinjaStingmon valiantly tried attacking Mutalior. The tyrant quickly seized the warrior's neck with his tail and discarded him, sending him flying into ArchAngemon.

Salzer came up toward Seraphimmon and FlareVeemon, smashing their faces into the ground.

"I can't believe this...!" Mimi closed her eyes. "Please, stop this!"

Joe looked around at their fallen Digimon. "Our partners can't even get up let alone fight."

Izzy added frightfully. "And it doesn't help we still need to neutralize Diaboromon!"

Sora closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Tai... Matt!"

"Where are they?!" Kari pleaded for them. "TAI! MATT!"

When hearing the girl's cries, Salzer was instantly reminded of one of their objectives.

"Lord Mutalior, can I have the honor of bringing their leader here? That way you can kill the Ascendant in front of them?"

The tyrant replied in earnest. "That's a splendid idea, Salzer. Make it quick. I don't want to have to kill these pests before I get the chance to mortify them once I slit the Ascendant's throat."

"This won't take long! I'll be back!" Salzer said, flying off toward the cavern site. He turned on his scouter and picked up two faint power readings. "Hmm, strange. There's two powers... eh, no big deal. They're weaker than me."

As Salzer took off into the distance, Mutalior focused intently on the Digi-Destined and their cohorts. The tyrant pressed a foot over NinjaStingmon's head.

"Feh, you worms don't much time left. So, why don't you just simmer down and smile... for it will be your _last_ genuine moment of your lives," Mutalior coldly stated, not giving an ounce of remorse for even the youngest children. "Speaking of which, don't go anywhere... I have a friend you've dying to know what I've done to him." He stated this as the children grimaced.

xxxxx

As Black Rapid dropped in near the cave, he turned on his scouter and scanned the two energy signatures he picked up earlier.

"Ok, let's confirm if where this second power is coming from," Salzer muttered to himself. He rescanned the cave and ended up with the same two beacons, but now their energies more than tripled than before. "Wha...?! This can't be! These powers just increased...!" To his shock, the numbers increased past the thousands and exploded. Taken aback, Salzer grimaced at the shattered remains of his scouter. "H-h-how can this be...?"

Lifting his head, Salzer's eyes widened when he saw Tai, VictoryGreymon, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon at the forefront of the cavern entrance.

"It's you, two..." Salzer was flabbergasted when he saw fully recovered VictoryGreymon. He noticed Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "And these two...?"_ Wait, isn't that the traitor Yamato?! Last I heard he turned on Lord Burizalor to thwart his plans for some Digicores._ He recognized Matt's face from video footage. _He and his Digimon helped ravage Planet Iceron if I recall, too._

"You don't look so tough now without your friends backing you," the Bearer of Courage boldly told him off. "I bet our friends finished them off."

VictoryGreymon growled, shooting an intense glare at Salzer. "If I were you, I'd get off this world right now."

"We're gonna run you and Mutalior off," Tai said. "And I intend to do it!"

"By the way, tell Mutalior that I have no plans to take any job offers from him," Matt proclaimed. "I'm a free agent."

"Oh, are you really, Yamato? I think deep down you'd wish you had taken my offer."

Tai, VictoryGreymon, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon frantically looked up to see Mutalior hovering over the vicinity. Salzer, too, whirled around and acknowledged his boss' presence. Chills went down Tai and VictoryGreymon's backs when seeing the cold tyrant glaring intently at them.

Tai and Matt noticed the Digi-Destined carrying their defeated partners. All of them had regressed back to their Rookies (Champion for Gatomon). The Digital Humans were back in their normal forms.

"Tai... we failed..." Kari cried, carrying an unconscious Gatomon.

Tike collapsed along with Kara. "Tai..."

Keke muttered weakly. "Matt..."

Sam added as he fell facefirst. "We tried our best."

Izzy sat on the ground holding Tentomon and his laptop. "...I'll try locating Diaboromon... just try and stop them..." He murmured, which VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon heard.

"GUYS!" Tai screamed.

"TK! KEKE!" Matt yelled out.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mutalior half-joked as he picked up BanchoLeomon and hung him by the throat. "This does also belong to you?"

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Tai demanded.

Salzer laughed at the remaining Chosen. "Hah! Don't you realize who you're addressing? This is Lord Mutalior, father of Burizalor and the supreme ruler of the Buriza Empire."

"This isn't good!" ZeedGarurumon exclaimed.

"This is a perfect example of what happens to those who interfere with our business!" The Armored Squadron warrior hounded the two boys and their Digimon. "You four will die before the rest of them. The Ascendant dies first for his crime of destroying Burizalor. Yamato dies for treason against the empire."

"You conniving, sick..." VictoryGreymon muttered, but before he could finish Mutalior threw BanchoLeomon down.

"NO! BANCHOLEOMON!" Kari and TK cried out from the sidelines.

"Catch him if you can," Mutalior said, watching VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon moving in to save him. However, he cut them off first and fired a beam that hit BanchoLeomon, sending him crashing to the ground. An evil and sickening smirk adorned the tyrant's face. He proved to be every bit the cutthroat villain his son was.

ZeedGarurumon flew in and caught BanchoLeomon, preventing his fall. He placed the warrior safely on the ground.

Seizing advantage of their shocked states, Salzer ran up and landed a punch to VictoryGreymon's face. However, not even fazed by the alien's blow, VictoryGreymon quivered as pitted rage built within him. Tai shared the same reaction as he didn't take his eyes off Mutalior for a second.

"You... You're every bit as twisted and full of malice!" Tai snapped as his face contorted with anger. "No more! You've crossed the line messing with my friends!"

"Yeah, you went and pissed him off, Mutalior," Matt remarked nonchalantly.

"Really? Because after I'm done killing you two and your Digimon, I'm eradicating your friends," the tyrant calmly stated without concern. "Just to clarify, I do want to confirm if you two really are the Ascendant."

VictoryGreymon immediately powered up. His aura expanded and was so strong that a quick push from VictoryGreymon's power knocked Salzer through a plateau.

ZeedGarurumon gawked, sensing VictoryGreymon's quick power ascension. _Incredible power!_

"TAI!" Izzy interjected. "I've located Diaboromon! One of you has to go and face him in the data dimension!"

As Tai and VictoryGreymon focused on Mutalior, Matt mounted ZeedGarurumon's back.

"Guess we're heading off then," the blonde said. "We'll take care of Diaboromon, but you two better beat Mutalior."

ZeedGarurumon lifted off from the ground and carried Matt over to Izzy.

"Gennai has sent me the coordinates of his current location!" Izzy said as a portal opened up above them. "He's summoned a vortex for you to use! Hurry and go through!"

"Here we go!" Matt declared as ZeedGarurumon propelled through the vortex.

_'Guess playing with Diaboromon should be fun. We can't lose, Matty boy. I think you better let me take over once we tangle with him.'_

Matt growled in thought. _No, we're going to destroy him and stop the virus! Don't you dare screw this for all us, Yamato!_

Once Matt and ZeedGarurumon went through the vortex, it closed up and Izzy leaned forward picking up Tentomon.

"What a fool," Mutalior chortled. "Try as those two might, they won't have enough time. Diaboromon will make mince meat out of them both."

Tai shouted. "Enough! We're settling this here!"

"Good, because I want to see the power that destroyed Burizalor."

Tai and VictoryGreymon both yelled simultaneously. "Then, we won't disappoint you!"

Once the symbol of Courage became emblazoned over Tai's chest, VictoryGreymon received an immediate power boost. This power-up augmented the warrior's power and speed, allowing him to shot through the rocks revolving around Mutalior.

Clenching his right hand, VictoryGreymon's punch shattered a stone and after a passing second...

_**Bam!**_

VictoryGreymon's punch made contact with Mutalior's face.

"The first blow is ours!" declared the Chosen leader.

xxxxx

Next act: _**Battle of the Strongest**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Two fights coming your way. Matt & ZeedGarurumon vs. Diaboromon and Tai & VictoryGreymon vs. Mutalior.

Oh, and where did Salzer go...? Haha. :P

Two chapters left in this movie fic. I'm saving the goodies for the climax. For those who read the original story, or just can clearly see what's coming, you know what I mean.

On a side note: go check out TeamFourStar's latest release, which coincidentally has been released on the same month as this story! Two Cooler adaptations in one month. Good timing, I suppose.

I'm out. Fire away your reviews!


	5. Battle of the Strongest

**A/N:** The penultimate chapter is here. Watch what happens when Mutalior unveils a bone-chilling transformation. Can Tai, VictoryGreymon, and the others overcome this monster's wrath? Can Matt and ZeedGarurumon intercept Diaboromon in time?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Mutalior's Vengeance**_

_**Act V: Battle of the Strongest**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/7:35 PM**_

Tai shouted. "Enough! We're settling this here!"

"Good, because I want to see the power that destroyed Burizalor."

Tai and VictoryGreymon both yelled simultaneously. "Then, we won't disappoint you!"

**(Cue Drowning Pool – **_**Told You So**_**)**

Once the symbol of Courage became emblazoned over Tai's chest, VictoryGreymon received an immediate power boost. This power-up augmented the warrior's power and speed, allowing him to shot through the rocks revolving around Mutalior.

Clenching his right hand, VictoryGreymon's punch shattered a stone and after a passing second...

_**Bam!**_

VictoryGreymon's punch made contact with Mutalior's face.

"The first blow is ours!" declared the Chosen leader.

The blow was enough to send Mutalior sailing back in the air. The punch left a huge imprint over the evil warlord's face. Disoriented for a bit, this left Mutalior wide open for VictoryGreymon to wail on him with punches and body shots. Mutalior took all the punches and tried covering up. Mutalior whirled around VictoryGreymon and rebounded, driving a punch into the Mega's face. VictoryGreymon's head nearly snapped back.

The Mega rebounded and drove a punch into Mutalior's gut. Mutalior doubled over a bit as VictoryGreymon went for a punch. Mutalior grabbed his fist and seized the other.

"No one disgraces our clan and lives to tell about it!" Mutalior snarled, tightening his grip around VictoryGreymon's wrists.

VictoryGreymon gained leverage over Mutalior and pushed him into a nearby lake. Mutalior used VictoryGreymon's own momentum and spun him around to drive him into the water. As fell into the lake, they exchanged blows across the bottom depths of the lake. The two traded punches as Mutalior whipped the Mega with his tail. VictoryGreymon retaliated with a headbutt to the warlord's face.

"_**Dramon Breaker!**_" VictoryGreymon roared, drawing out and slashing his sword across, but the water's depths slowed the Mega's movement.

This allowed Mutalior to evade VictoryGreymon's sword. Mutalior whipped his tail over VictoryGreymon and knocked the sword out of his reach. The warlord ran up to VictoryGreymon and kneed him in the face. Dazed from the shot, VictoryGreymon stumbled back.

While the battle commenced underwater, Tai raced along and followed his partner. He watched random energies clashing and flashes igniting the waters.

"You've got him, VictoryGreymon!" The Bearer of Courage shouted, encouraging his partner. "Nobody messes with Earth and starts some nuclear war on the people of the world! Take him out!"

Overhearing Tai cheering his partner on, the other Digi-Destined's spirits were seemingly lifted. Kari and TK turned to each other as they nodded.

"We're counting on you, VictoryGreymon and Tai," Kari said.

TK added. "Matt, ZeedGarurumon... we're counting you."

As for Izzy, he was checking on Matt and ZeedGarurumon's progress across cyberspace.

"You're almost there, Matt and ZeedGarurumon," Izzy said, crossing his fingers. "Make it in time before Diaboromon's virus infects the defense systems!"

The other Digi-Destined helped BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, and the kids recover. Sora saw a small bag of Digi-Vitamins that Sam was carrying. She smiled knowing full well how fortunate they were.

"Guys, let's give them these Digi-Vitamins. Let's hurry!" Sora said as everyone present gathered to break up Digi-Vitamin pieces for the warriors and the Digimon.

Meanwhile, back in the waters, VictoryGreymon went for a kick. Mutalior dodged and whipped his tail across. This time VictoryGreymon evaded the warlord's tail, but when he came up to punch him. Mutalior held one hand over VictoryGreymon's face point blank. VictoryGreymon looked dead-on at the villain's palm followed by a delayed reaction.

Mutalior fired and blasted VictoryGreymon back. The energy ball he fired pushed VictoryGreymon into the bottom and pushed him into the deeper depths. Struggling to keep the ball away, VictoryGreymon turned and beckoned his Dramon Breaker, which flew right into his hand. He used the Dramon Breaker and batted the ball away.

"_**Victory Charge!**_" The Mega shouted, sending the ball sailing through the surface and impacting a nearby rock ledge, which collapsed as the debris fell into the water.

Neither were deterred by the debris crumbling around them. VictoryGreymon and Mutalior floated around one another. VictoryGreymon swiftly flew across and tried hitting him with his sword. Mutalior dodged the sword strikes. But, he became unguarded and left himself open as the Mega punched his gut. VictoryGreymon seized Mutalior's tail and swung him hard enough to send him flying out of the water.

Mutalior landed on a large stone sitting afloat near a waterfall. Following in pursuit, VictoryGreymon propelled himself through the water and landed on another rock not too far off from Mutalior.

"Yeah! Keep it up, VictoryGreymon!" Tai shouted for his Digimon partner.

**(End theme)**

While the other Digi-Destined tended to the warriors, Sora turned as he saw VictoryGreymon and Mutalior intently facing off.

"Wow, VictoryGreymon's hanging in there!" Sora exclaimed.

"You've got him, VictoryGreymon!" TK cheered from the sidelines.

Keke and Sam barely awoken after being feed Digi-Vitamins. They stood and watched Mutalior facing off with VictoryGreymon.

"VictoryGreymon...? Looks like he's managed to recover!"

"You're right, Sam, and looks like he's barely starting to fight Mutalior!" She replied. "Wait, where's Matt and ZeedGarurumon?" She turned to Izzy, who showed them the aforementioned duo heading through cyberspace. "That's..."

"Cyberspace, Keke," Sam concluded. "Looks like they're heading off to destroy Diaboromon."

"They have to destroy Diaboromon or else... I really don't want to have to explain what happens if they don't stop him," the whiz tried not to delve into the gritty details.

"So, that leaves Tai and VictoryGreymon with Mutalior," Keke turned toward the waterfall area where the superpowers stared each other down.

Gripping his glowing chest, Tai kept his eyes locked on VictoryGreymon. "We won't give up, my friend."

**(Cue MDK2 – Track 13)**

Chortling evilly, Mutalior calmly praised him, much to the Mega's surprise. "Well, well, not bad. Rather impressive actually. Ah, yes, Burizalor, I could see why he could have trouble with you. My son was an arrogant and short-sighted fool. I would've killed him sooner than later. He was always trying to one-up me and trying to prove he was the better. I have to give him credit... he did have the upper hand." Then, the frown he wore curved into a fiendish smirk, concealing a hidden surprise behind his features. He manipulated VictoryGreymon's emotions, leading him on with his words. "And then... _it_ happened."

"What are you saying?!" VictoryGreymon demanded.

Tai could barely hear what the tyrant was saying. "...the heck is he going on about?" _He has VictoryGreymon on edge for some reason._

"If you've fought my son, you would've noticed that I'm in the third transformed state, but I've found a _fourth_ beyond it!"

"WHAT?!" VictoryGreymon shouted, taken aback by the tyrant's mind-boggling revelation.

Now, Tai was able to catch on, at last. "Did... he... just say... _fourth_ state beyond..." He stumbled back in shock.

"Oh great! This isn't good!" Sam overheard Mutalior from the distance.

Keke nodded. "But, why aren't they going Ascendant?!"

Kari looked to the two. "What's going on?!"

"Bad news, Kari," Gatomon replied after recovering from a Digi-Vitamin.

The news of Mutalior's fourth evolved state spread dread over the group. The worst thing that they could imagine was someone one-upping Burizalor in the number of evolved transformed states.

While not taking his eyes off VictoryGreymon, Mutalior took a stance and dropped down hands. "Yes, you should feel privileged. You and your friends will be the first to witness this terrifying form! You'll be the first to see..." Gritting his teeth, he flexed his entire body and amassed enough power to invoke his next transformation. The muscles on hid body bulged as rocks started raising around him. "...and the first to... DIE!"

"Like we'd let you transform right off the bat! VictoryGreymon, stop him!"

Hearing Tai's command, VictoryGreymon followed through and slashed at Mutalior with the Dramon Breaker.

_**Whoosh!**_

Everyone watching blinked in bewilderment and unpleasant. There was an unsettling feeling where this was leading up to.

"Where did he...?!" Before VictoryGreymon finished, a powerful presence materialized behind him. VictoryGreymon sensed a chilling vibe behind him and cold breathing down his back.

Tai called out to his partner. "He's behind you!"

"As you can see, I can transform much faster than Burizalor," a deep and low voice, oozing with terror and fright, breathed down his back. When VictoryGreymon turned around, he (and the others) paled in shock to see a giant with a chest and muscle mass that expanded twice over. The white carapace armor on his body underwent great changes, especially the breastplates and shoulder armor now hook-like in shape entirely. The white carapaces on his wrists gained dark blue sections coupled with blade-like protrusions. One defining (and distinguishing) feature in this new form was that the shape of his head, along with the head carapace, covered his entire face – except the eyes. Four large pikes protruded from the sides of the warlord's cranium. Embedded in the center of his head was a dark blue section – shaped like an orb.

Needless to say, and even having been a witness to Burizalor's numerous forms, those present watched in bewilderment. Sora, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Keke, and Sam were the first to witness this. The others were none too thrilled to see Mutalior unveil his ultimate transformation.

For some, like Sora, a renewed dread filled their bodies dramatically.

"Man..." Was all TK could say, unable to form a proper reaction to this development.

Kari prayed. "No... please... Tai... VictoryGreymon... don't lose...!"

Keke and Sam held their ground whilst preparing to initiate their next move into the battle.

"Man... he's... huge..." The Bearer of Courage was losing his nerve when seeing Mutalior.

VictoryGreymon jumped back away from the newly transformed Mutalior, who popped his neck and chortled a deep laugh.

"Tai... he has an edge over Burizalor... he's slightly stronger..." VictoryGreymon concluded the obvious statement. Though, there was more to Mutalior than VictoryGreymon knew little about.

_He's sure taken on quite a Super Shredder-like gimmick. _Thought Sam, who clenched his fists tightly. "Keke... get ready to move in..."

"Right!"

Mutalior chortled evilly as he grinned toward Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Ah, yes... now... _**TIME TO DIE!**_" With that said, his mouth was essentially covered by something like a mouth guard. He unleashed an immense power that split the waterfall in two, causing their surrounding area to get blown away.

**(End theme)**

As Mutalior went for a punch, VictoryGreymon evaded the warlord's coming charge. VictoryGreymon reappeared floating 50 feet above the ground level. There was a slight delayed time when VictoryGreymon waited for Mutalior to attack him.

He got his wish.

_**Wham!**_

**(Cue The Doomsday – **_**Project Chaos**_**)**

Mutalior dove right into VictoryGreymon and landed a kneelift into the Mega's gut. Doubling over in pain, VictoryGreymon recovered and went to use his Dramon Breaker. Mutalior backhanded the weapon from VictoryGreymon and slammed him into a rock ledge. He gave VictoryGreymon a club to his back and made him plunge into the lake. As VictoryGreymon fell into the lake's depths, Mutalior flew down and caught up with the Mega. With a fist driven into his gut, VictoryGreymon struggled to budge from his position, allowing the warlord to drive his fist deeper.

As VictoryGreymon bellowed in pain, Mutalior hovered from lake and into the air looking down at those inferior to him.

Sharing the crest's powers with his partner, Tai felt pain rush throughout his body and clutched his chest. He felt every single blow VictoryGreymon was taking from Mutalior.

Upon seeing what was happening, the others, for the most part, couldn't bear to look.

Resisting the urge to cover his eyes, TK added. "Wait, I remember now! This happened with our fight against Burizalor!"

"You're right, TK," Sam said. "This happened when Tai and VictoryGreymon battled Burizalor. It was for sure sign those two were one step away from invoking the power of an Ascendant."

"Enough talk! Let's move in!" yelled Keke as she dove across toward Mutalior pummeling VictoryGreymon.

As Sam followed Keke, Mimi definitely covered her eyes from the beatdown Mutalior was granting VictoryGreymon.

"TAI!" Kari cried out to her brother, watching him helplessly and seeing him struggling him pain. She didn't even want to see Mutalior's physical dissection of the Mega. She wiped her eyes, trying to withdraw anymore tears. "I don't want to lose you both."

"We won't, Kari," Gatomon replied as he eyed Mutalior decking him with a right hand.

As Sam and Keke flew in, Tike, Kara, and David flew them.

"Don't go off without us!" Kara shouted.

Tike yelled. "Hell no! You don't leave us hanging out to dry!"

David looked ahead. "We better hurry! VictoryGreymon's...!"

_**Bam!**_

"_**AUGHH!**_" Came VictoryGreymon's loud anguish and blood-curdling screams followed by Mutalior's maniacal laughter.

Watching the kids fly out into the fray, BanchoLeomon hastily took matters to his own hands and took off immediately after them.

"You guys are going to need bigger firepower!" BanchoLeomon added as he flew after the Digital Humans.

While the warriors were closing toward their location, Tai sank to both knees and struggled holding his chest. His face contorted with pain. As he yelled, VictoryGreymon let out a pained roar. Emerging from the waters, VictoryGreymon flew behind Mutalior, but the tyrant was a decent 15 feet away and had his back turned to him.

"Back for more I see," Mutalior mumbled half-heartedly.

VictoryGreymon initially responded by invoking his Fury Blitz. In fact, he unleashed his 20 Times Fury Blitz and vanished like a red blur.

VictoryGreymon merely turned and backhanded VictoryGreymon, who was still too slow for the villain.

"Hello!"

VictoryGreymon's head snapped back when Mutalior's fist impacted his face.

VictoryGreymon recovered from the faceshot and flew in throwing a punch. Mutalior phased out of reach and reappeared, landing an elbow drop into VictoryGreymon's back. He sent VictoryGreymon plunging like a rock into the ground.

VictoryGreymon caught his own fall using the Fury Blitz. As he stopped, he could feel something cold pressing against him. His face contorted with fear as he realized Mutalior was behind him.

"This is the warrior that defeated my son? What a laugh."

Slowly turning around, VictoryGreymon rapidly turned and threw a punch. Mutalior flickered out of his reach and reappeared above him. Mutalior landed an ax handle smash over the Mega's back. Sending VictoryGreymon plunging through the earth, Mutalior dove downward and glided across the landscape, waiting for VictoryGreymon to stand. As he stood, Mutalior hit him with a vicious gut punch and effortlessly picked him off the ground with one hand. He slammed VictoryGreymon and pulverized the earth, burying the Mega more than six feet under.

Once the earth was split into two, water from the lake seamlessly poured in through the gap forged in the landscape. It now resembled a giant waterfall pouring into the seemingly endless pit. As for VictoryGreymon, he emerged floating from the deep pit panting heavily.

Enjoying himself greatly, Mutalior couldn't resist laughing at VictoryGreymon. "Hah, look at you! You couldn't even detect my movements. What will you do now?!" He goaded the warrior into attacking him.

VictoryGreymon responded by pushing himself beyond 20 times the Fury Blitz. While a red fire-like aura covered him, VictoryGreymon cupped his hands into his left side and gathered a ball of orange energy inside a palm. Mutalior instinctively noticed this and cautiously prepared to move in. VictoryGreymon pushed his cupped hands forward and launched a massive beam of orange energy aimed for Mutalior.

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

As the beam drew nearer, Mutalior quickly intercepted it and flew right _through_ the attack!

"WHAT?!" IMPOSSIBLE!" Tai exclaimed as his reaction was shared by everyone else watching this shocking turn of events.

"NO WAY!" VictoryGreymon shouted as Mutalior flew up and decked him with a right punch.

Dazed, VictoryGreymon was knocked back a bit, Mutalior followed up with a kneelift into his gut and sent him falling into a rock formation with a tail whip. As VictoryGreymon hit the rock face, Mutalior stomped and crushed him using one foot. He stomped over VictoryGreymon and left him hanging out to dry.

As VictoryGreymon was nowhere close to being _victorious_, Tai fell down to his knees and was spent on energy. He was already near death's doors in a matter of moments. All of the Digi-Destined, including Kari, screamed out toward them.

"TAI! GET UP!" TK screamed.

"No...! Tai!" Izzy yelled.

Mimi covered her eyes while Joe held her close.

"Tai…! C'MON!" Sora screamed, trying her best to encourage them.

Upon hearing the hopeless cries, Kari started to tear up and fear the worst for her brother. She had come to seeing her brother again after eight months and might come down to seeing Tai for the last time.

**(End theme)**

"So, this truly is the warrior that defeated my son?" Mutalior deduced before scoffing his disappointment. "How ridiculous." He floated off the rock formation and let VictoryGreymon laying. "Burizalor deserved to die if he was defeated by a weakling like you." Suddenly, he saw two incoming beams heading toward him. He raised one hand, battering both attacks aside. "Humph, like lambs being led straight to the slaughter."

Mutalior turned to see Keke and Sam behind him. Tike, Kara, David, and BanchoLeomon join them shortly thereafter.

"C'mon, guys! Take him down and get those two out of there!" Izzy exclaimed.

Gatomon closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "It's over. Tai and VictoryGreymon are done for."

Mutalior goaded Sam and Keke to attack him. They flew in throwing punches and kicks at him, which the tyrant evaded around.

"So, the story of the mighty Ascendant was just a hoax like I expected!' Mutalior said, grabbing Sam and Keke while slamming their heads together. "There is no legend! Burizalor just let himself get defeated so he wouldn't have to face me again! I don't blame the fool!" He whirled around catching Tike with his tail. He fired a beam that dazed Kara. He backhanded David and threw him into Tike.

BanchoLeomon flew in and attacked Mutalior with a flurry of punches. Mutalior grabbed the brave warrior's wrists, crushing them in his cold and firm grips. Mutalior headbutted BanchoLeomon and threw him into the ground where the Digital Humans were left scattered.

Sam groaned, rubbing his head. "C'mon... Tai... we know you can become an Ascendant... let it out..."

Tike grumbled, struggling to sit up. "You think... we're letting ourselves get our asses handed to us... just for the hell of it?"

David rubbed his chest where Mutalior hit him with a beam. "...c'mon, we know you have the power...!"

"Show us the power of an Ascendant... take this blowhard down..." Kara said.

Keke smashed a fist into the ground. "...Tai... VictoryGreymon... it's now or never!"

Gazing over his defeated opponents, Mutalior scoffed again. The fact he was disappointed with the overblown legend of the Ascendant made him that more frustrated. He disappointment couldn't be suppressed.

"You're all pitiful and not worth being candidates as _the_ Ascendant," Mutalior said. "Once Diaboromon returns, I'm eradicating this backwater world. I no longer have any use for this planet." He shot a cold, penetrating gaze over Tai and VictoryGreymon. "I am the supreme master of the Digiverse." He raised an arm and unleashed enough power by making a plateau explode, just by merely flexing! "I am the great destroyer and the taker of life! It is my will that all living beings on this world and the human world be annihilated!" He quickly clarified his final intent as he raised his other arm and made the rock formation shift around VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon fell off and landed on the ground next to Tai, who was struggling to sit up.

"VictoryGreymon..." weakly muttered the boy, who put his hand over the damaged mask of his Digimon's face. The shine of his Courage symbol slowly faded.

"It's time we end this. Starting with you two," Mutalior declared as he floated over Tai and VictoryGreymon. _Diaboromon should be here now. What's taking him?_

xxxxx

_**Data World/7:50 PM**_

**(Cue American Pearl – **_**Seven Years)**_

After continuing to release to virus throughout the network, Diaboromon ceased his actions and attentively turned to see a vortex open up behind. He became intrigued by the sudden breach and saw ZeedGarurumon beeline through the vortex. Matt quickly surveyed the subspace dimension and looked across to see Diaboromon floating around.

"There he is!" Matt yelled out, pointing to the viral demon giving them a heated gaze.

"I'm here to finish my work. Don't interfere!" Diaboromon warned.

"Let's stop him once and for all, Matt!" ZeedGarurumon howled as he glided forward to attack Diaboromon.

"Lead on, my friend!" The blonde boldly declared. As ZeedGarurumon initiated the first attack, something pricked the back of Matt's head. Shaking his head, Matt felt 'him' trying to get out. _No, this isn't the best time! Me and ZeedGarurumon are more than enough of handling this!_

_'Hah, please. With me in control, I'll make sure ZeedGarurumon kills him in no time. I want to see more than an explosion. I want to see ZeedGarurumon rip this freak apart!'_ The craving bloodlust from Yamato was seemingly taking over Matt from within, but the boy tried his hardest to suppress him.

Diaboromon and ZeedGarurumon clashed head-on, swerving and flying around one another at lightning speed. ZeedGarurumon made a quick u-turn around.

"_**Web Wrecker!**_" roared Diaboromon, shooting a powerfully charged beam from the cannon on his chest. He turned whilst following ZeedGarurumon and launched repeated blasts.

Dodging the series of explosions, ZeedGarurumon lured Diaboromon toward him. The metal wolf gaped his mouth, spraying explosive blasts to counteract and cancel out Diaboromon's beams.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_" ZeedGarurumon roared. Activating his back cannon, he aimed and fired at the demonic creature. "_**Zeed Cannon!**_"

Diaboromon tried to evade the blast, but as it exploded, the blast radius from the explosion knocked him out of course. ZeedGarurumon used his opportunity and ambushed a disoriented Diaboromon. He landed a headbutt to Diaboromon and nearly broke him in half. Diaboromon flipped over and stretched his arms outward.

"_**Cable Crusher!**_"

"Look out!" Matt yelled.

Just as ZeedGarurumon moved out of Diaboromon's reach, Matt's face contorted as an evil smile crept over his face.

"...Matt?" ZeedGarurumon noticed the change in the boy's eyes. _No, can it be that he's taken over?_

"Let's crush this bug, ZeedGarurumon! Show no mercy!" The change in Matt's normal tone and demeanor became more evident in his commands. He noticed ZeedGarurumon's delayed action, which put off 'Yamato'. "What the hell are you waiting for! Watch it with those arms!"

Once ZeedGarurumon whirled around, the metal wolf swerved away and flew into the air.

"You won't escape!" Diaboromon roared as he flew up and caught up to ZeedGarurumon. He extended his arms and tried to ensnare ZeedGarurumon.

"MOVE!" angrily commanded Yamato, who made ZeedGarurumon swerve away and fire his back cannon.

"_**Zeed Cannon!**_" The wolf fired more blasts that slowed Diaboromon down. One beam hit Diaboromon so hard it knocked him around.

"This is _our_ chance! Finish him!" Yamato ordered as a crazed look etched on the young boy's face. The darkside of the Yamato persona took over and was firmly in the driver's seat.

When ZeedGarurumon launched toward Diaboromon, the demon recovered and made everything around him slow down. There was a gleam in the demonic creature's left eye as ZeedGarurumon felt his entire body cease any quick movements.

Yamato noticed this odd occurrence and scowled. "What the hell is going on?!"

"He's... manipulating this dimension under his whim... and controlling the time flow..." ZeedGarurumon muttered. "No... maybe it's something else..." Before he could finish, Diaboromon launched his cable arms into ZeedGarurumon and hammered him with a succession of punches that rocked ZeedGarurumon.

"DAMN IT! NO!" cursed Yamato, who clung tightly on ZeedGarurumon's back while the wolf was becoming more disoriented. "I WON'T ALLOW US TO LOSE!"

Laughing aloud, Diaboromon used his own momentum to overwhelm a near frozen ZeedGarurumon with stiff body blows. He shot one cable arm and clocked ZeedGarurumon hard in the chest. The other cable grabbed Yamato's right arm and flung him into the air.

"MATT!" ZeedGarurumon roared as he flew up to save him, However, Diaboromon's other arm slammed into his back so hard it knocked him out cold. "GAAAH!"

Yelling out, Yamato struggled in Diaboromon's grasp. "DAMN YOU!"

"I suppose I can take you two to Lord Mutalior and let him decide what to do with you, traitors." With that, Diaboromon summoned a vortex that seemingly cut through the subspace dimension. Yamato watched as the portal created a hole between the Data World and the Digital World.

**(End theme)**

From the back of Yamato's head, Matt was shocked. _'...what's he doing?! He's opened a hole into the Digital World... damn... now how are we going to stop Diaboromon now...?'_

"Now watch as my virus spreads in the Digital World. The missile networks, which I've infected, will be releasing the mass weapons of destruction soon. There's nothing you and the Digi-Destined can do to stop us!" laughed Diaboromon as he carried the two back into the Digital World.

_'No... TK... Tai... everyone...'_

As he continued to struggle, the prideful Yamato growled over his defeat. "Mark my words... you're going to feel our wrath..." Just then, his demeanor and tone shifted once Matt took over. "...sorry, everyone... we failed..."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/7:56 PM**_

With a snap of his fingers, the background of the forest landscape shattered under Mutalior's manipulative control and revealed the data world where he had assigned Diaboromon to spread the virus. To everyone's horrifying dismay, Mutalior pointed to Diaboromon carrying Matt and a battered ZeedGarurumon.

"No... MATT!" Keke screamed in horror at the sight of Matt in Diaboromon's grip.

"BIG BROTHER!" cried out TK, who was down on his knees and in tears.

Distraught over witnessing their fight on the Internet, Izzy was still in a state of shock. "...they couldn't stop him. The virus... it's still in effect... now, our world..."

Everyone heard the dreadful tone in Izzy's voice, who was at a loss for words over what happened.

"If VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon couldn't beat these two..." Sam muttered.

Shaking her head, Sora shouted. "This can't be all!"

"Tai, what happened to becoming an Ascendant?! Can you not become one anymore?!" Gatomon shouted to the Bearer of Courage, who was laying next to a seemingly crippled VictoryGreymon. "Or, was that all a big fluke?!"

"The wielders of Courage and Friendship have fallen," laughed Mutalior, who beckoned Diaboromon over. He took Matt and ZeedGarurumon by their throats, throwing both down next to Tai and VictoryGreymon. "I've utterly crushed the supposed Ascendant, neutralized his group, and have everyone pleading for mercy. Well, it's too late. Diaboromon, you've done well to infect the networks between the two worlds."

Diaboromon bowed his head. "You created me to serve you and I aim to please. The two traitors stood little chance against me after I manipulated the time flow."

"Splendid work, Diaboromon. Now, kick back and watch as I annihilate these fools," the evil warlord declared as he ascended higher into the air. He casted his red eyes over the amassed group and then to the four defeated leaders. "On this day, I'll have ended the legend of the Digi-Destined and the Ascendant where my son failed." Lifting his arms, he amplified the immense dark energy that began infecting sections of the Digital World. "I have no use for this world. So, you can kiss it all goodbye!"

One by one, BanchoLeomon, Sam, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David stood up defiantly against Mutalior and Diaboromon. Gatomon and Patamon nodded to each other as they jumped into the air. Kari and TK invoked their Crest energies, granting their Digimon their Mega forms. Ophanimon and Seraphimon joined in with the available warriors.

"It's useless to resist," Mutalior warned them. "No matter. You'll learn the hard way, you vermin." As he deepened his roars, more darkness energy leaked from his body and began deleting vicinities of land close by.

While the remaining warriors shielded the Digi-Destined, Tai began stirring and struggled to pull himself next to VictoryGreymon.

"No… VictoryGreymon…" Tai muttered under his breath.

Matt, too, moved on his own power and weakly called to his Digimon. "ZeedGarurumon..."

While Sora and the others were on the brink of losing faith, TK and Kari seemingly held themselves together watching their Digimon at the forefront with the warriors. These two, like their brothers, were determined not to give into face of defeat.

"TK...?" Sora looked at the two children.

Joe genuinely smiled. "...heh, here we are on the verge of our demise. Those two are becoming just like their brothers."

Just then, BanchoLeomon noticed a peculiar occurrence catch his eye. He saw the symbols of Hope and Light gleaming over the children's chests. He and the Digital Humans sensed the Crest energies resonating with their Digimon, who had evolved back in their Mega forms.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" BanchoLeomon asked the group.

Nodding, Tike added. "Kari and TK's Crest powers... it's giving their Digimon power, but it's..."

Sam replied. "They're preparing to revive their brother's partner Digimon."

"X, are you seeing this?" David looked up along with the others.

xxxxx

_**X's Planet/8:10 PM**_

Observing the events unfold, an intrigued look etched over the masked man's features – if one could tell or not. X knew Kari and TK's powers doubled as batteries for Tai and Matt's Digimon. What was happening now was more of the same, but on a greater level.

"I knew those two always had it in them," X sagely stated, focusing and watching the series of events back in the Digital World. "Mutalior has no idea of what's coming." The masked man vaguely left it up to the others to interpret what he means.

Just then, he sensed a greater influx of power being sent toward Tai and Matt's Digimon.

"Wait, this... it appears the battle has been seen throughout the world...!" X exclaimed as a construct materialized near him. He noticed golden beacons of light branching across Earth and entering the Digital World. "Kids and people watching are becoming more aware of the Digi-Destined thanks to this battle. They want to lend help, too!" _And all this data coming in... it's like a great influx of energy ready to restore VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon!_ "Keep it going, guys!

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Forest/8:14 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Unreleased Soundtrack – **_**Omnimon Born**_**)**

Soon, one by one, the other Digi-Destined invoked their Crests' internal energies, following up with what Kari and TK were doing. Multiple colored streams of light beamed across, bathing Tai and Matt's Digimon. Soon after, BanchoLeomon, Sam, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David sent their en energies to VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon. The energies from Earth, ranging from children to the most optimistic believers, came through and provided a sufficient boost for Tai and Matt's Digimon.

Mutalior and Diaboromon witnessed the events unfold. Both were befuddled at what was occurring before their eyes.

"Guys, this extra energy is being sent from kids all over the world!" Izzy announced, much to their surprise. "Yeah, it's true! They've been watching our battle!"

Kari and TK watched their brothers floating in the air. Both Tai and Matt were covered in distinct glowing auras. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon floated off the ground as their eyes glowed. Their bodies vanished and all that remained were their heads. Forming at the center where their bodies used to be was a large singular body forged from the energies of their friends and supporters.

All, but Mutalior and Diaboromon, gasped in awe at the magnificent and glorious moment.

"They're merging?" Matt blinked in shock.

Tai genuinely smiled. "Yeah, but it's both our Digimon combining."

"Part-VictoryGreymon..." Sora murmured.

"Part-ZeedGarurumon," Tike, Kara, and David said altogether.

"This is no Ascendant power," Sam replied.

"They've combined to become..." Before Izzy could finish, a loud bellow echoed from the newly created entity.

"_**OMEGAMON!**_" Roared the merged being, which emerged from the bright sheen of golden light.

The new being was five times larger than either VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon. There was a sense of wonder and awe amongst the Digi-Destined, the good Digimon, and the warriors. Mutalior and Diaboromon were taken aback with dismay by the sight of the newly formed being.

White, shiny armor covered his entire body with long legs, elongated feet with golden claws, and a seemingly impenetrable armored chest. Embroidered on his chest were striped horizontal stripes over his chest coupled with an emerald embedded in it. On his left arm was VictoryGreymon's head doubling as his sword and shield. The 'Brave Shield' from WarGreymon now adorned his left shoulder. The right arm had the arm and head of ZeedGarurumon, which doubled as his cannon arm where a cannon jutted out of the wolf's mouth. The right spiked shoulder pad prominently featured a plate with the Friendship symbol. Three horns protruded out of his head; one jutting at the top of his forehead and the other two on the sides of his cranium. Behind his back hung a long, yellow cape, which flapped across his back.

Once he uncrossed his arms, he opened his eyes to reveal bluish green eyes, using them to penetrate a hardened and determined glare at Mutalior and Diaboromon. There was a mystique that captivated the Digi-Destined and their friends. TK and Kari were awestruck with Omegamon's epic entrance.

"They did it!" Sora shouted.

Mimi blinked in astonishment. "Now that's gorgeous." She got all starry-eyed at the sight of Omegamon.

Palmon sweatdropped. "Couldn't you just say he looks awesome?"

Joe added. "I can. He looks stupendously awesome!"

Gomamon chuckled. "What he said."

"Two Mega Digimon merged to form one being," David observed.

BanchoLeomon replied. "Hardly the first time it's happened. I'm living proof of that."

"Can Omegamon defeat Mutalior and Diaboromon?" wondered Ophanimon.

Seraphimon replied to his angelic colleague. "Hard to say, but we're about to find out."

"We don't have an Ascendant, but this will do just fine, I think," Sam stated.

Tai and Matt seemingly 'floated' over as they landed on Omegamon's shoulders. Omegamon raised his head and readied a battle stance. Both Mutalior and Diaboromon were still overwhelmed with shock facing down Omegamon.

"Our Digimon merged to become this?" Tai gazed in bewilderment at Omegamon. "It's like a miracle just happened to save us all."

The blonde-haired preteen asserted. "I overhead Izzy say something about the kids watching this battle from the Internet and their wishes... somehow granted this miracle to happen."

"Maybe, but a lot of that power was drawn from our friends and they allowed Omegamon to be born," the Bearer of Courage deduced. "Whatever the case, we're not down for the count. Do you hear us, Mutalior?! What do you think of Omegamon?"

Omegamon addressed the two villains in a deep and determined tone. "Your crimes will not go unpunished. Mutalior, you and your abomination will meet our meet your demise."

Mutalior laughed and rebuked against Omegamon's charge. "So, you've merged two of your Digimon into one being? Like that will change anything?" He turned toward Diaboromon and addressed him. "Diaboromon, show them what I mean. No force shall oppose me. Not even a supposed knight of justice or an Ascendant! Go now, Diaboromon!"

"As you command, Lord Mutalior!" Diaboromon bellowed as he launched himself forward. "Get ready, Diaboromon. It's time to meet your demise!" He created over a hundred duplicates of himself. They all surrounded Omegamon and launched simultaneous blasts toward him. "_**Web Wrecker!**_"

As everyone looked on in horror, the energy blasts hurtled toward Omegamon. However, Omegamon lifted his left arm and let a long blade, also known as his Grey Sword, protrude from the VictoryGreymon mouth.

"_**TRANSCENDANT SWORD!**_" roared Omegamon defiantly, swinging his mighty blade and sending a powerful wave of physical force that swept through and stopped their energy blasts.

**(End theme)**

"Let him have it, Omegamon!" Tai encouraged the knight.

Now raising his ZeedGarurumon arm, he fired a continuous barrage of frigid cannon blasts.

"_**SUPREME CANNON!**_"

He then finished off all but one of the Diaboromon utilizing rapidfire scorching flame and freezing beams with both arms.

"_**DOUBLE SHOT!**_" When it was all said and done, Omegamon spotted the last remaining Diaboromon, which tried to sneak attack him from behind.

"_**Web Wrecker!**_" Diaboromon attempted to fire a blast pointblank in Omegamon's face.

Mutalior grinned devilishly as he anticipated Omegamon's imminent defeat.

His chances of seeing Omegamon were shot to all hell.

When it was all said and done, Omegamon and Diaboromon flew past each other. Omegamon turned without taking much damage, if any at all. Diaboromon, on the other hand, saw his own body splitting in half horizontally. The viral demon let out a final roar as his body split into two and instantly turned into digital dust. In just a few seconds, Omegamon not only destroyed Diaboromon, but completely neutralized the virus that threatened the worlds.

"Yes, and by destroying Diaboromon, the virus is no longer a threat!" Izzy proudly announced.

"ALL RIGHT!" The Digi-Destined cheered in unison.

"But, we're not yet out of the clear, guys!" exclaimed Keke. "There's still Mutalior!"

"Let's see if you're up to the task, Omegamon," BanchoLeomon muttered, watching Omegamon levitating across to confront Mutalior.

"Now, it's your turn, Mutalior!" Tai pointed to the tyrant. "All your plans just went up in smoke."

"You're joining Burizalor soon," Matt candidly stated.

Mutalior seethed and clenched his fists, fixating an incense glare to Omegamon. Witnessing the deletion of Diaboromon and the virus pushed him over the edge. This time Mutalior was no longer taking any chances.

The final battle of the conflict is ready to commence.

xxxxx

Final act: _**The Ascendant Reawakens**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Diaboromon is out of the picture and the virus is done for... or, is it? What about the missiles? Seems our heroes are likely still not out the danger zone yet.

Omegamon makes his debut and finishes Diaboromon, but now takes on Mutalior. What I have planned for the fight: things go well for Omegamon, but something goes wrong. Mutalior rebounds and there's just one other way to take this icy tyrant down once and for all. Care to guess what? Should be obvious thanks to the next chapter title. :P

Next time, it's the final act. After that, I'll be preparing to get back to the Digimon Fusion Kai story to finish Season 2.5 and swill have launched the GranDracmon collab story with Chaosblazer. The next movie fic will hopefully see a release anywhere between this fall and the end of 2012. As for what the next DF movie story will be about: take a guess. Metal. Mutalior.

Send a review and see you soon.


	6. The Ascendant Reawakens

**A/N: **The final act for this story is up!

Without any further delay, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

_**Mutalior's Vengeance**_

_**Final Act: The Ascendant Reawakens**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/8:22 PM**_

Turning around to face the icy tyrant, Omegamon pointed his sword directly at Mutalior. The tension mounted between the two as they encircled and sized each other up.

"You shall pay for your crimes against justice, Mutalior," Omegamon declared, hardening his gaze toward the evil warlord. "I don't intend to waste anymore time! Let's go!" He quickly brandished his Grey Sword and took a battle stance.

"You tell him, Omegamon!" Tai exclaimed.

Matt shifted between Omegamon and Mutalior. _This is incredible. Though, I'm disappointed Tai and Agumon haven't pulled out the Ascendant trump card._

_'Finally, something we can agree on, Matty boy.'_ growled Yamato, cutting off the blonde-haired preteen through their mental conversation. _'Why haven't these two gone for broke?'_

_Well, Omegamon should be enough..._

_'Don't count on it. Mutalior is no pushover if he's anything like Burizalor. Oh, heads up!'_

Suddenly, Mutalior didn't waste any time and launched himself into Omegamon. He landed a kick to the knight and knocked him several yards back. Omegamon did a somersault in mid-air whilst Tai and Matt clung on tight on Omegamon's shoulders. Mutalior evilly chuckled behind his chitin mouth guard.

"Please, two Digimon merged into one being, or otherwise, you're still not a match for me!" Mutalior boasted. "Diaboromon was a fool who let down his guard. I won't make the same mistake!" He lifted his right hand and forged a dark red ball of light. "Now prepare to be crushed by my hand!"

As Mutalior threw his dark attack, Omegamon barely evaded the coming blast and watched it rip through a large plateau of rock. The blast ignited and resulted in a massive explosion that followed.

"Nice evasion, Omegamon!" The Bearer of Courage commended the knight.

Matt gasped when he saw Mutalior forming another attack. "He's not done! Keep your eye on him, Omegamon!"

Everyone else watched from a cliff side as most were captivated with Omegamon's presence. Him annihilating Diaboromon was a huge burden lifted off their shoulders with Mutalior being the only threat left to deal with.

"C'mon, Omegamon!" TK and Kari cheered on the knight.

"I gotta hand it to them... they created an impressive looking fusion Digimon," Sam said, closely watching Omegamon gliding around and shooting a succession of cannon blasts at Mutalior. "But, man, Mutalior's relentless... even more than Burizalor."

BanchoLeomon added. "He's not toying with Omegamon. He's going in for the kill! Omegamon needs to finish him quickly before it's too late!"

Keke jumped up and prepared to take off. "We've have to lend them some support!"

"Wait, Keke!" BanchoLeomon called out as he seized her arm and pulled her back. "Look, something's happening."

**(Cue Dragonball Z Ultimate Budokai OST – **_**Rising Force**_**)**

The group attentively watched Omegamon hitting Mutalior with the Grey Sword. Though it didn't cut him in half, the force sent Mutalior sailing into a rock formation. Mutalior swiftly took to the air and raised his hand, making the area around Omegamon explode using his telekinetic powers. Omegamon swayed back and glided over to intercept Mutalior. The tyrant forged a ball of dark energy and threw it at Omegamon. The knight rebounded and fired a beam from his cannon, which neutralized Mutalior's attack.

"Too slow!" bellowed the tyrant, who quickly phased behind Omegamon and landed a swift blow into the knight's back.

Tai and Matt hung on for dear life while Omegamon was knocked back by Mutalior's attack. Seizing the opportunity, Mutalior dove forward and went for a quick thrust into Omegamon's back. However, utilizing his newly acquired keen senses, Omegamon whirled around and backhanded Mutalior with his ZeedGarurumon arm-cannon and disoriented the villain for a bit.

Omegamon pointed the cannon in front of Mutalior's face point blank.

"Let him have it, Omegamon!" Tai and Matt simultaneously yelled out.

"_**Supreme Cannon!**_"

Following a resounding explosion, Mutalior was last seen plunging into the ground and laying. The villain raised his head seeing Omegamon floating near the backdrop of the fissure between the Digital World and data realm. Seething mad, Mutalior stood up and flew up, surprising Omegamon with a tail whip that stunned him for a moment. Mutalior clenched his fist and decked Omegamon's face. Omegamon caught Mutalior with a sword slash.

"_**Transcendent Sword!**_" Omegamon roared, slashing open Mutalior's right side and drawing out blood from the tyrannical alien.

"BASTARD!" Mutalior bellowed, grabbing Omegamon's face. He looked Tai and Matt in their eyes before shooting a beam in Omegamon's face.

Omegamon quickly put up a shield, which repelled Mutalior back. Unfortunately, putting up the barrier expended a little bit of Omegamon's power.

"What's going on?" Tai wondered as he noticed Omegamon backing away.

"Putting up that barrier expended some of my energy..." Omegamon murmured. "But, we can still fight on."

"Tai, you might want to go Ascendant on this guy..." Matt said, turning to his rival. "Omegamon's putting a bit of a dent on him, but I don't think it'll be enough to finish him." He noticed the hesitation from Tai and scowled. "What are you holding back for?!"

"If I go Ascendant, I just hope I can control the rage," the big-haired boy said, clutching his chest hard, which annoyed Matt.

"GUYS! He's about to attack again!" Sora screamed out as she got their attention back on the genocidal monster.

Mutalior flew over and threw an energy blast that impacted Omegamon. The force behind the attack overwhelmed the knight. Mutalior shot right up seemingly out of nowhere and caught Omegamon with a knee into his face. Omegamon's head snapped back, allowing Mutalior to tail whip him. Omegamon caught Mutalior by his tail and swung him around. He threw the tyrant into a rock formation and crossed both arms, producing two energy spheres and compressed them into form a larger ball of combined fire and ice energy. He flung the sphere toward the rubble and cleared away the landscape. Mutalior flew out of the ravaged vicinity and unleashed a barrage of earth-shattering blasts. Omegamon produced another barrier, ensuring none of the blasts would go through. Tai and Matt hung on tight.

While the battle intensified, something immediately caught Izzy's eye, causing him to turn away from the heated battle. He gasped when he received an email from Gennai regarding the missiles. Needless to say, judging by his blanched look, it wasn't good news.

"No! They have to get rid of Mutalior now!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What now, Izzy?!" Sora asked as she and the others turned to him in alarm.

The Bearer of Knowledge answered, though what he said brought much discomfort. "The virus hasn't gone away. When Diaboromon was slain, we just assumed we were out of the danger zone, but... Gennai just sent me an urgent message! The virus... the true virus... is contained within Mutalior!"

Upon hearing this, the group were stunned in absolute silence, but Joe and Mimi were the first ones to panic.

"Then, they can't waste anymore time with this guy!" David exclaimed.

Sam turned back to the battle and observed Mutalior blasting through Omegamon's barrier. "No, and it's not looking good for Omegamon!"

"Mutalior had this planned from the start, I bet!" Kara said.

Tike cursed. "That sneaky bastard pulled a fast one on us!"

"C'mon, Omegamon!" Kari cried out to the knight.

TK crossed his fingers, feeling nervous sweat dampen his forehead. "Tai, Matt... c'mon... we need Omega X! There's no other way!"

"Ahahaha! Yes, I planned this from the start!" laughed the tyrant, who continued throwing destructive blasts. He watched as his blasts were weakening Omegamon's barrier. "Did you think I wouldn't go without taking calculated risks?! Your world will reduced to shambles!"

Gritting his teeth, Tai seethed when he came to realization that his family were in danger of losing their lives. Not just Tai's family, but the families of the other Digi-Destined and billions of countless human lives.

_No! This scumbag isn't going to get away with this! You're NO different from Burizalor!_ The Bearer of Courage seethed as his hands trembled.

Just then, as Mutalior's actions invoked Tai's inner fury, the courage symbol seemingly glowed on his chest. Then, a subtle golden sheen of light outlined Omegamon's body.

Matt, the angels, the Digital Humans, and BanchoLeomon caught on and noticed the subtle golden light. Kari soon felt a familiar vibe and gasped.

"Tai...?" Kari murmured, meticulously eyeing her brother and Omegamon. "_That same golden light... it was so sudden._

BanchoLeomon gasped. _What is this power I'm sensing?_

"It's happening..." Keke said as her colleagues nodded and each one wore serious looks.

Matt curiously looked toward Tai. "What was that...? That was..."

_'It's about time. Now, you're about to witness it firsthand, Matty boy.'_ Yamato interjected.

As Mutalior threw more blasts, Omegamon's defenses were coming down. Tai lifted his head and shot an angry glare toward the tyrant.

"Hmm? What's happening?" Mutalior wondered, noticing the change in Tai's demeanor.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**United States/Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado**_

Deep in the military facilities across the bases, military personnel were deeply in grim disbelief over the sudden launch of a missile being launched straight for the heart of Tokyo. This was only the beginning of other missiles being launched toward other global cities. They weren't able to neutralize the virus implemented by Mutalior.

"One of the missiles is heading straight for Tokyo! I repeat...!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/8:10 PM**_

As more landscape was being ravaged by Mutalior's blasts, Omegamon gradually gave in as his energy was seemingly being exhausted. The knight's barrier was subsiding, but a subtle golden aura outlined Omegamon's frame.

_What was that? _Mutalior thought as he eyed Omegamon and Tai. _I must be seeing things. _

Mutalior's dark aura became red and slowly began expanding around his frame. Omegamon, Tai, and Matt braced themselves since they were the closest to Mutalior's deadly aura.

**(Cue Deftones - **_**Change**_**)**

"It's time I end this!" Mutalior laughed maniacally and raised one hand over his head. "Say goodbye to everything you hold dear, Digi-Destined! And farewell... false Ascendant for bringing my hopes down! Now... YOU CAN ALL DIE TOGETHER!"

"NO, YOU WON'T!" Tai bellowed as his body quivered and he gritted his teeth hard. Clenching his fists, he felt an overwhelming surge of power from within his body. He let out a deep gasp when a golden sheen of light encircled him and his hair straightened, becoming spikier than before and golden. He placed his hands over the VictoryGreymon arm of Omegamon, merging them together.

When it was said and done, a golden light engulfed Tai and VictoryGreymon, turning them into a one being. Behind the golden light stood a familiar figure that the others recognized. Omegamon fell to one knee with only the ZeedGarurumon arm still intact.

"Tai...?! Has he really done it?!" Matt gaped in shock upon witnessing the awakening of the golden warrior. In the back of his mind, he heard Yamato laughing. _So, he did it... and you must be thrilled to see this._

_'Yes, this is the legendary Ascendant. Feast your eyes on this. This is what we hope to achieve one day. The power shall be ours!_

The Digital Humans and the Digimon marveled at witnessing the golden-haired Ascendant standing not too far from them. They were seeing the same warrior that was instrumental in Burizalor's demise.

"His power is as incredible as I remember," Seraphimon remarked.

Ophanimon concurred. "Just like back on Spira."

Tike got giddy when seeing him. "Welcome back, Omega X!"

Kara smiled genuinely as her eyes sparkled. "Beautiful!"

David nodded. "You can say that again!"

"Judging by Mutalior's reaction, he must be speechless," Sam observed.

Keke turned toward Matt and shifted her view on Omega X. "Yeah, no arguments there." _I know Matt's doing a double take on this. He and the other 'him' must be craving to have this power for themselves._

"So, this is the Ascendant form that Tai and Agumon achieved back on Spira?!" BanchoLeomon's view was totally turned upside down. _His power is slightly above that of Omegamon's!_

"Take him down, big brother!" Kari encouraged Omega X. She watching clasping her hands together. _It's weird... I can somehow sense his power. I don't know how I'm able to do it. _

"So, this really is the Ascendant form... he looks so... powerful up close," Sora was utterly speechless being closer. She was better able to witness Omega X in action.

Mutalior backed away, slightly shakened when Omega X came out into clearing.

"He's changed..." Mutalior observed, not taking his eyes off the transformed warrior. _But, a human merged with a Digimon? _

Omega X stood garbed in orange armor, covering his chest, back, shoulders, shins, and shoulders. Underneath the orange armor, the warrior wore what resembled a black bodysuit. Every part of his body was covered with this black material, including his hands and feet. The same golden aura surrounded the warrior, his hair lifted upward and awash with gold hue. When opening his eyes, they were blue-green and brimming with calm fury.

_Has he become the Ascendant... the one who destroyed Burizalor?!_ Mutalior thought. He quickly ignored any notion of showing fear and laughed. "Ascendant scum! Prepare to be squa-!" Before he could lift his hand, he saw Omega X vanish. He felt his own arm being seized by some inexplicable force. He turned and saw Omega X grabbing his wrist.

Struggling to break free, Mutalior tried prying his arm from Omega X's tight grip.

"That's enough you scumbag! You've threatened us enough!" Omega X calmly reproached him.

Jerking his arm back, Mutalior didn't pull anymore punches and landed a gut punch into Omega X. Much to his dismay, the punch didn't faze Omega X an inch.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends and our families because of your twisted ambitions," Omega X openly snarled and watched Mutalior hover back. "It's over. I'm destroying that virus you've got contained!"

"Hah! You really think I'm going to let some overrated legend preach to me?! It's too late to turn back now!" Mutalior bellowed as he pointed to his chest. "But, you're not strong enough to kill me! You don't have the guts to do it!"

"So, be it. We'll play by your rules then!" Omega X roared, pushing Mutalior back with his golden aura. He flew up hitting Mutalior with a succession of punches.

Mutalior tried fighting up by countering and punching. After attempting to hit him with a lariat, Omega X swerved his head to the side and flew up striking Mutalior with a punch. The Ascendant followed up with a knee to the evil warlord's gut and gave him a kick to his face. One kick nearly took Mutalior's head off and the punches were enough to inflict damage.

**(End theme)**

Coughing, Mutalior tried recovering from the damage Omega X dealt to him. However, that coughing became laughter.

"Heheh... ahaha...!" The alien warlord laughed manically again. "Oh, yes... now, I can feel your true strength. I... like it... YOU'RE TOO MUCH!" He pulled back and fired a massive beam at the Ascendant.

As the beam seemingly went through the Ascendant, Omega X came out of it unfazed. The moment he recollected his thought, Omega X looked up behind the billowing smoke from the blast. To his horrible disbelief, his eyes widened when the first thing he saw was a giant glowing ball of red destructive energy, roughly the size of the Statue of Liberty's head, hanging above Mutalior's head.

What was more terrifying was that this feat was accomplished in less time than Burizalor's own Death Ball.

"What's wrong, Ascendant?! Sleeping on the job?!" Mutalior taunted him whilst holding the gigantic glowing Death Ball. He kept the ball stationary in his right hand, balancing it over his head.

Everyone else witnessed this shocking development. Mutalior once again pulled another fast one and outwitted his enemies with a deadly trump card. It was more shocking to learn how quickly Mutalior was able to gather enough power to produce his own Death Ball.

"Judging by your looks, you didn't anticipate this. Allow me to clarify something before you all die... I can gather energy ten times faster than Burizalor's! Ascendant, you shouldn't have taken your eyes off me!" Mutalior laughed and hurled the Death Ball toward Omega X. "Now, you and your colleagues can share the same fate as this planet will! _**NOW DIE!**_"

**(Cue R-Type Delta OST – **_**Stage 6 (Awakening)**_** )**

"_**NOOO!**_" Omega X roared defiantly as he shot upward. Without showing fear, the Ascendant pushed his hands into the coming Death Ball and tried pushing it back. "I WON'T... LET THIS GO THROUGH ME!"

"Let's move!" BanchoLeomon shouted as he flew over to push the attack back.

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David were the next the follow BanchoLeomon's lead. Seraphimon and Ophanimon were last to join them. They exerted power to help Omega X push the Death Ball back. However, the unbridled force behind the sphere knocked them all but Omega X away.

"Seraphimon, Tike!" TK cried out as both Tike and Seraphimon landed near him.

"Ophanimon, Kara!" Kari screamed frightfully as Kara and Ophanimon hit the ground near her.

Matt yelled out. "Keke!"

Mimi covered her eyes. "Can someone stop him?!"

"And there's no time for a Life Bomb miracle either!" Joe said.

"The missile is closing in on Tokyo, guys!" Izzy warned them. "We don't have any time! One minute until impact!"

Sora grasped her chest. "No... this can't be all we've got... Tai... Agumon... Omega X... whoever you are..." She screamed out to the Ascendant. "We're not going to give up this battle!"

As Mutalior overheard the Digi-Destined's pleas, he laughed at their pitiful cries.

"Your pleas won't make any difference!" Mutalior bellowed triumphantly. "Struggle all you want, Ascendant! It's over! This is what you get for disgracing my clan!"

Buckling under the pressure, Omega X tried invoking his inherent Ascendant strength to hold the apocalyptic ball from hitting the Digital World's surface. If he let himself give out, the ball will ultimately impact the ground and wipe out the entire Digital World. And by letting the ball destroy them, they would've failed to neutralize the virus and prevent the missiles from creating a worldwide cataclysm.

"TAI! AGUMON!" Kari screamed as her cries were felt by the Ascendant.

"Kari... Sora... everyone... we're not going to let him win...!" Omega X gritted his teeth, pressing his fingers into the Death Ball. He felt the weight of the ball preparing to crush him into the ground. "You've already murdered countless beings... Mutalior... it's scum like you that don't deserve to draw anymore breath! Everyone, use your Crest energies or whatever powers you've got to help me push this thing back!"

Upon hearing this, Sora and Kari were the first to offer up their powers.

"Ready, Kari?"

"I am!"

**(End theme)**

With that, Sora and Kari invoked the internal energies of their crests inside their hearts. The symbols of love and light emblazoned brightly on their chests. After them, TK, Joe, and Mimi invoked their internal Crest powers. Their symbols of hope, reliability, and sincerity glowed brightly.

After them, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon sent their powers in conjunction with their partners' crest energies. BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David did the same by raising their hands.

"It's no use! Exert all the powers you have! It still won't make a difference!"

Finally, Matt invoked the internal powers of his Crest in his heart. The symbol of friendship flashed on his chest. ZeedGarurumon sent his energy along with Matt's. Omega X watched as the energies shot past him and collided with the Death Ball.

**(Cue American Pearl - **_**Revelation**_**)**

"Perish and die, you filthy trash! It's useless to resist!" Mutalior laughed manically again. "All living things are mere play things to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning!" Suddenly, he noticed the Death Ball suddenly being pushed off the ground. "What...?"

Combined with his friends' energies pushing the Death Ball, Omega X delved into his reserves to draw upon more strength to hold the Death Ball up. Then, he fell back and kicked his feet up, unleashing an excessively large orange beam from his own feet!

"THIS BELONGS TO YOU!" Omega X yelled. "_**SUPER TERRA BEAM!**_"

_**Shoom!**_

The combined energies collided and pushed the Death Ball toward the skies. Mutalior's eyes widened in shock when the Death ball headed for him.

"No... IT CAN'T BE!" Mutalior roared as he fired two beams to push his Death Ball back. "DAMN YOU ALL! I CAN'T STOP IT!" The combined energies clashed with the Death Ball and pushed Mutalior through the Digital World's atmosphere.

Mutalior painstakingly tried swerving aside, but with the way the Death Ball/Super Terra Beam were pushing him made it near impossible. Needless to say, he was in for a long ride coasting through space.

"DAMN YOU, YOU RETCHED PESTS! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS MESS, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES AND DESTROY YOUR PLANET!"

Just then, Mutalior felt scorching heat behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a massive sun at the backdrop of the Digiverse.

"It's this system's solar sun... maybe I can blow that up instead and let them all freeze together in darkness..." Then, when he saw that the sun was coming closer, the tyrant came to the realization, but it was too late for him. "...no... wait a second! I'M HEADING RIGHT FOR IT!" His eyes eyed as the attacks slammed him into the broiling star's surface.

The combined force of the Death Ball and the Terra Beam were enough to push against the warlord. His body became engulfed by flames. The villain's blood-curdling screams echoed as he reflected back on his first mistake, which ultimately led to his own demise.

_WHY DIDN'T I DESTROY THAT BOY'S AGUMON WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE? WHY DIDN'T I DESTROY ALL OF THE CHOSEN'S PARTNERS WHEN THE OPPORUNITY PRESENTED ITSELF...?! YES, NOW I REMEMBER...! GENNAI ESCAPED... AND I IGNORED HIM!_

xxxxx

_Flashback_

_"Delay that order," came a low voice with an authoritative tone, causing the three soldiers to withdraw and hold their ground._

_"SIRE!" Borga and Rezor called out._

_The trio quickly knelt down and bowed when someone aboard a floating hovercraft came toward them. Inside the hovering vehicle was a cold and calculating figure with a sinister vibe, which rivaled Burizalor's own evil aura. A long purple tail was seen sticking out of the left side. The figurehead kept his face concealed behind darkness as he floated over near his men._

_Salzer tried speaking up. "But, sir, he's getting away."_

_"Burizalor is in charge of this quadrant. Let him clean up this own mess. So as long as the Crests of out of their reach, they'll never reach their full potential."_

xxxxx

Mutalior had remembered those comments he made concerning his own son. He repeated the same mistake as his son by allowing the next potential Ascendant to awaken after thousands of digicycles.

_I DON'T... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I LET THEM GO! I LET HIM GO!_ Mutalior thought as his body dissolved from the broiling heat of the sun. "_**GYAAAAAAHH!**_"

With his body destroyed, the virus was disabled. The missiles launched for Tokyo and other areas of the globe would not detonate, thus averting a global crisis entirely.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/8:30 PM**_

In wake of the hard fought battle, Omega X and the one-armed Omegamon were greeted by their friends. They gathered to marvel at Omega X and Omegamon's. Omega X levitated over to Omegamon and gazed over to Matt, who looked him in the eyes. Omegamon vanished as the ZeedGarurumon arm regressed back to Gabumon. Omega X hovered down to meet with Matt and Gabumon. Omega X depowered, splitting up into Tai and Agumon.

_'We must become an Ascendant by any means necessary, Matt. No matter how you want to resist, you need me to reach that level. Your rival defeated Burizalor and now Mutalior. He's slain the two heads of the Buriza Empire. He's got a big lead over you, Matty boy! Haha!'_

"Tai..." Matt muttered, trying his hardest to ignore Yamato in his mind.

Tai smirked. "So, what you think Matt?"

_Perhaps, you're right, Yamato. If that's the way we've gotta become an Ascendant like Omega X, then I just might let you take the driver's seat._

_'Heheheh, you won't regret your choice. I'll get us to our goal much quicker.'_

Before either rival could say another comment, they were interrupted by the cheers of the Digi-Destined, Digimon, and company. TK, Patamon, and Keke ran over to meet with Matt and Gabumon. Kari embraced her brother and Agumon. Tai crouched over and hugged his younger sister.

"With Mutalior defeated, the virus was completely neutralized," Izzy addressed the group. "Those missiles won't detonate even if they impact. Our world has been saved!"

"Now, that's a relief!" Joe said.

Tentomon added. "Undoubtedly!"

"That was awesome what you did out there, Tai!" David exclaimed.

Tike added. "Hell yeah! Once you go Ascendant, you don't go back."

Kara sweatdropped. "Lame, bro."

"What? It's true!" He snapped.

Everyone but Matt and Gabumon laughed while Tai sat down with everyone... except BanchoLeomon, who was conspicuous by his absence.

"Hey, where's BanchoLeomon?" Patamon scanned the area for the warrior. "He should be here celebrating with us!"

Gatomon replied. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Suddenly, a pile of rocks behind them started moving. David turned to the rocks and headed over to investigate.

"I think I found BanchoLeomon, guys!" David called out. "C'mon!" He beckoned TK, Patamon, Kara, and Tike to check out the rock pile.

"BanchoLeomon, come out and join us!" TK called out.

Suddenly, Salzer sprang out of the rock pile laughing and wearing damaged armor. This alarmed everyone as Tai and Agumon prepared to intercept the alien.

"Hahaha! You lose, suckers!" Salzer laughed as he pulled his right hand back. "Now... DIE!"

_**Shoom!**_

A beam of light flew past the Digi-Destined and company as it hit its mark and went through Salzer. Salzer coughed and collapsed facefirst as his body exploded into digital dust.

"Well, that was... anti-climatic," Sam rolled his eyes.

Mimi sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. He gave me a scare."

Joe nodded. "Likewise, I nearly jumped out of my shoes."

Gomamon chuckled. "Isn't that the usual routine with you, Joe?"

"I resent that remark, pal."

Sitting back down, Tai lied on the grass and looked to the skies. "That was BanchoLeomon, all right. Looks like he's always out there watching our backs."

"You said it, Tai," Kari said genuinely as she and Gatomon called out to him. "BanchoLeomon! Thank you!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, BanchoLeomon looked up while his ears twitched and picked up on the children's calls. He placed his hands into a puddle of water and washed it over his wound.

"Until another day, Digi-Destined. I'm always here when you need me. Tai, Agumon, until the day you return to us for good."

xxxxx

It wasn't long when X arrived to meet with Tai, the Chosen, and his own colleagues.

"Great work taking down Mutalior, guys," X said. "It took your combined efforts to send that monster into oblivion." He noticed Tai sitting down with Sora conversing about Karin. "Maybe there's something you need to do, Tai, before we use whatever time you have left."

Glancing over at Sora, Tai nodded and stood up stretching.

"We'll make this quick, X."

"Take your time, Tai. We'll be waiting back in Gennai's."

"Ready to go, Sora?"

Nodding, the ginger-haired girl answered. "Yes."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba, Tokyo/Odaiba Memorial Cemetery/8:50 PM**_

**(Cue Maaya Sakamoto – **_**midori no hane**_**)**

Tai promised to return home to not only see his family and spend time with friends, but to visit a special friend with Sora.

The goggle boy crouched over next to a tombstone with a soccer ball and a picture frame of Karin Osaka sitting next to it. Etched on the tombstone read the following:

_**Karin Osaka  
Born: September 16, 1988  
Died: February 7, 2000  
A wonderful daughter, friend, companion and soccer player**_

Tai placed a bouquet of snow white roses next to the grave and wiped a tear from his eye. He had lost someone very precious to him and he'll never forget the day he first met her. Sora got up after giving her prayer.

"She's in a better place, Tai."

"When… In depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer."

What the boy said immediately caught Sora off guard as she gave him a befuddled look.

"What have you done to Tai?" Sora blinked and sweatdropped.

"I'm still me," Tai smiled in a goofy manner. "I'm not all brawn, Sora. Being around a wise dragon like Huanglongmon will do that to you. He told me it was a quote from Albert Camus."

"Albert Camus?"

"Yeah, that's something I would describe Karin. She maybe gone from this world, but her heart and soul will always live within us. Her soul will never die. I know right now she's watching us as we speak. Karin, thanks for everything. You will always have a place in my heart."

Before getting up, Sora placed two wooden objects. There were shaped like the crest symbols of love and courage. These two traits perfectly described the personality of their late friend: she had the courage to help lead a soccer team and forge lasting friendships. Despite her flaws, Karin was still beloved by Tai and Sora.

"Ready to go, Tai? The others are waiting back in the Digiworld," Sora said, turning around and waiting for him. "Plus, you might want to see your family."

"Yeah, let's go," Tai smiled to his his friend.

The pair walked out of the cemetery and paid their respects to their late-friend. Once Tai and Sora departed, a spirit materialized over a tree branch. The spirit took the form of a young girl in her early preteen age. Her skin was slightly pale and delicate. The eyes of the girl were heavenly blue and her hair was brown while past the shoulder length. Her outfit was very odd and different from what she had worn at the time of her death. She wore one of the outfits worn by one of the Sailor Senshi. The blouse, the skirt, the high-heel boots and the heart-shaped brooch item on her chest. The colors of her outfit were silver and purple. Her skirts, arm sleeves and boots were silver while the bow on her brooch and back was silver. In her right hand was a clear-looking and crystallized trident.

The girl was none other than Karin Osaka herself. However, in the other world she was in now, she is known to others as Sailor Sedna, the soldier of the lost tenth planet. Sailor Sedna watched her two childhood friends leaving the cemetery with a warm smile across her face.

_"Tai, Sora, thank you. I'm glad to see you two are doing well. May you two have wonderful and cherished lives. Alas, I have a duty to carry out in another world. Rest assured, I'm living a new life to its fullest. Tai, continue to protect your two worlds against the forces of darkness. Omega X's is a force to be reckoned with. Utilize this power wisely. Sailor Sedna has spoken"_

With that message delivered, Sailor Sedna/Karin Osaka opened a portal and jumped through as she returned to her new home dimension. There was no telling when she'll return back to this specific universe, but she will never forget the two people she came to befriend. Through life and death, and across dimensions, friendships last forever.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Breaking Point – **_**Phoenix**_**)**

xxxxx

_**The end**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **That concludes the first of the series of Digimon Fusion Movie fics. Hope you liked this trimmed version of _Mutalior's Vengeance_. Funny story, this is the third time I'v worked on this specific fic (the first version was created ways back in 2002) and just the second revision. As the old cliche goes, third time's the charm. I hope it's the case here.

I cut the story down from 7 to 6 while retaining the intensity of the original story's fights and incorporating new content to refreshen the experience.

Anyway, I cap off the movie with a cameo from my Kuiper Senshi OC, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna. Want to see more of her? Don't mind if I cheaply plug my _YuYuGiDigiMoon _series here. I recommend the following to get properly introduced to her character: _The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi_, _Digimon Fusion Kai_ Chapter 98, and _Across Dimensions._ But, I would recommend delving into the YYGDM stories. She's one of the main leads of that series!

Enough about that. Next on the agenda: Getting back on track with _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and starting the _Siege of GranDracmon _collab fic w/Chaosblazer. The next Digimon Fusion Movie fic will be: _The Return of Mutalior_, the DF adaptation for _The Return of Cooler_. Coming soon in Q4 Fall/Winter 2012. I encourage you to send me more reviews so I can get the hint and produce more movie fics, which I've never really had the opportunity to do with a few of the DBZ movies I haven't adapted yet.

Anywho, send a review and see you soon.


End file.
